Love-Mailed
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: Naruto has been in love with Sasuke for a long time. And now he will do anything for just one time with Sasuke, even blackmail him. Rated M! Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **this story has a lot of graphic scene (lemons, non-con./rape, con.) as well as bad language. This is probably almost rated MA. If it should be removed, I'll post a link on my profile where you can read it.

**OTHER WARNINGS: **Yaoi, Self-Harm, Bondage, Illegal Acts, etc.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

'thinking'

_flashback_

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto laid down in front of his TV. He was on his side on his bed. On the TV was some porn he bought from a used video store. But the porn he was watching was not the normal type involving women with big boobs. No, he was watching gay porn, with men. When it started getting good, Naruto had to start stroking himself. However, satisfying the front was not enough. He grabbed a small egg-shaped item from his bedside draw and a small tube. He spread the liquid from the tube onto the item, which was a vibrator. Placing the vibrator at his entrance, he applied a little pressure. It went it slowly and painfully. Once it was in, Naruto was breathing hard. His hand returned to his even harder member. With the pleasure from the back and the front, Naruto was close. He looked back at the TV and saw that the Uke in the porn was coming. Naruto came just after the Uke. He grabbed a towel to clean his hand just as the Seme came inside the Uke. Naruto dropped the towel and grabbed his remote. He rewound the DVD a few seconds back and paused it on the face of the Seme. "Sasuke."

Naruto was shocked. Sasuke Uchiha was the most popular boy at Naruto's high school. He was the rich son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and younger brother of the famous President of Uchiha Corp. Not only was Sasuke smart, but he was all good-looking, or hot. He even had his own Fan Club. Sasuke had black hair tinted blue, that stuck up in the back. His skin was pale, but not a sickly pale. He was tall for a seventeen year old, at 6'1". Sasuke was known for wearing dark colors and tight clothing that showed off his muscular body. He only had one flaw; he tended to be a stuck up boy who lacks emotions.

Naruto knew he was Sasuke's opposite. He was not popular, far from it. He was one of those kids usually called an outcast. And no, he was not rich; he was on the poor side. His grades at school were average. He had blond hair so bright, it was basically yellow. His skin was tanned, and not from the sun. He was shorter than most boys his age, at only 5'6. Orange was the color he wore, and his body was slim and toned, but not muscular. Girls found him annoying. It may have to do with the fact that he smiled a lot. But Naruto had a big secret. He was gay. Not only was he gay, but he was in love Sasuke.

Seeing Sasuke in the porn he had just jerked off to caused Naruto to blush. He looked over the naked body of Sasuke that he could see. Thoughts of Sasuke doing what he did to the Uke on the screen to him flashed through his head. He got hard again. Naruto quickly stood up and ran into his shower, letting cold water fall over his hot skin.

Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke had started back when they were in middle school (junior high). Before this, Naruto saw Sasuke as a rival. He wanted to be better than Sasuke, but the raven seemed to be better at everything. _Naruto was walking home from school when he saw a cat stuck in a tree. He climbed the tree to get the cat down, but the cat was afraid of the blond. Naruto managed to pull the cat to his chest, but he slipped from the branch. His instincts told him to land on his butt to protect the cat. But to Naruto's luck, Sasuke was walking under that same tree. The raven caught Naruto._

_"Th-thanks," Naruto muttered as he got to his feet._

_"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He saw the cat in Naruto's hands. "You climbed a tree to save a cat?"_

_"Yeah," Naruto said. "He couldn't get down. So I tried to help him. But I fell. Sorry about that, by the way. You ok?" Sasuke nodded. "Good." He placed the cat on the ground and watched it run off. He turned to Sasuke and bowed. "Thanks for the help." Naruto looked up and gasped. Sasuke was smiling._

It was that smile that Naruto had fallen in love with.

He watched the raven from afar and noticed small thing about Sasuke that he was sure others didn't. Sasuke would frown whenever he was annoyed, which was often. He'd smirk instead of smiled around his friends. Sadly, Naruto never saw Sasuke smile after that one time. Sasuke was left-handed, though he tended to use his right hand more when playing sports. Sports was the one things that Sasuke and Naruto were almost equals at, though Naruto always felt left out since he was always picked last for a team. Sasuke would raise an eyebrow whenever he was either confused or when he questioned someone's sanity or opinion. Sasuke always finished his assignments as fast as possible while Naruto procrastinated. It was normal for Sasuke to drive to and from school. He woke up at the same time everyday, even on the weekends. All of this knowledge made Naruto feel as if he was a stalker.

When Sasuke and Naruto got into high school, things changed. Sasuke was more of a playboy. Rumors said that he had basically slept with every girl in the school, even some teachers. It was also said that Sasuke was bi. When Naruto heard that Sasuke was bi, his heart lifted at the thought that he might actually have a chance, but this was tossed aside when he found out something that only caused his heart to hurt. Sasuke had a fiance.

After getting dressed, Naruto grabbed a coke and sat on his bed. He looked at his TV and saw that the DVD was still paused. He got up and put the DVD back in its case. That was when he got an idea. He opened his closet and looked through it until he found what he wanted, a camera. He grinned. Naruto was about to get something he wanted, even if he had to threaten his crush to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

'thinking'

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto followed Sasuke over the next few days. He took several pictures of the raven making out with girls. But it was the last day of his hunt that he was able to take a lot of incriminating photos. Sasuke and his friends went to a bar. Naruto had snuck in, pretending to be a girl. It was easy since he looked like one. Sasuke and his friends were drinking, despite being underage. But Naruto did not care about the others. He took pictures of Sasuke drinking and smoking. He even got one of Sasuke taking some strange drug. Soon, Sasuke started making out with some girl Naruto didn't recognize. The two ran off to the men's room. It was there that Naruto discovered that the girl was actually male. Naruto snapped a few pictures then waited outside the restroom. He saw the girly-guy leave a few minutes later. When Sasuke stepped out, Naruto made his move. He stood in front of Sasuke stopping him from returning to his friends.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What do you want?" He crossed his arms.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Do your parents know what you are doing?"

Sasuke glared. "So what if they don't? Now get out of my way." Sasuke pushed past Naruto.

"What would happen if the press found out that Sasuke Uchiha was drinking and smoking while underage, as well as doing drugs?" Naruto asked. This caused Sasuke to stop and turn back around. "I don't think your father would be happy to find out his son was doing such bad things."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He slammed his hand next to Naruto's head. "Money?"

"N-no," Naruto stuttered. He was losing his composure. He swallowed. "I don't want money."

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want..." Naruto paused.

"Well?" Sasuke was getting impatient.

"I want you to sleep with me," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You want sex?" Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him outside. He opened his car door and pushed Naruto inside. Pulling out his phone, Sasuke texted Neji to let him know he'd have to find another way home. He got into the driver's side. "Where are we doing this?"

"My place," Naruto said. He gave Sasuke the directions, but remained silent other wise. When they got to his small apartment, Naruto was getting nervous.

"You know that this is blackmail," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's attention. Naruto nodded. "I'm only doing this because you are threatening me. I do not love you." Naruto felt his heart sting, but he nodded. "Then strip." Naruto did as Sasuke ordered, but hesitated when he only had his boxers left.

"A-aren't you going to do the same?" Naruto asked. Sasuke took of his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He then unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to his feet. He stepped out of them and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Bed?" Sasuke questioned.

"Bed," Naruto said. He led Sasuke to his room. He laid down on his bed, blushing.

Sasuke leaned over the blond. "Condom? Lube?" Naruto motioned to his bedside table. Sasuke pulled out a tube and a condom. He smirked. It seemed the blond knew that Sasuke was big. He looked at the red face of the blond. Sasuke could tell the boy was a virgin. He sighed as he reached for the blond's boxers. "You don't need these." He pulled them down, Naruto lifting his lets to let Sasuke get them off. He tossed them to the floor before situating between Naruto's legs. The lube opened with a snap. Naruto watched as Sasuke spread the lube over three fingers. Sasuke looked down at the blond. He saw lust in his blues eyes. He slipped a finger into Naruto's hole. There was no way he wasn't going to prep the kitsune. Taking him raw would hurt him as well as the kitsune. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's finger found his prostate. Sasuke added a second finger and scissored them. Ignoring the pained look on Naruto's face, he added a third finger. Soon, Naruto was pushing his ass on the fingers. When Sasuke pulled the fingers out, Naruto whimpered. Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs. He freed himself and pressed his length against Naruto's entrence. Taking once last glance at Naruto, Sasuke pushed forward.

Naruto had never felt anything like this. Sasuke was bigger than he thought. None of his vibrators could have prepared him for Sasuke's cock. "Shit!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed the unopened condom at his hip. Sasuke had forgotten to put it on, but he didn't care. Naruto enjoyed the feel of Sasuke's hardened flesh more than a plastic shaft.

Sasuke growled as he pulled out, only leaving the tip inside. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten to put the condom on. But it was too late. He thrusted inside the blond. He started a fast rhythm, wanting to get this over with.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke had hit his prostate. Sasuke targeted that spot and slammed himself repeatedly against it. Naruto was close. He grabbed his own member and stroked it in time with Sasuke's thrusts. Soon, he came all over his stomach. Sasuke thrusted a few more times before cumming inside the blond. He pulled out and rolled over to catch his breath.

Once Sasuke's breathing had returned to normal, he sat up. "Well? Did you enjoy it?" Naruto looked at Sasuke knowing what the raven meant. He nodded. "Good." Sasuke stood and zipped himself up. He walked out of Naruto's bedroom and grabbed his pants. Naruto managed to stand and follow him. "Give me your camera." Naruto handed his camera to Sasuke who deleted every picture. Then he removed the memory card and broke it. Naruto wasn't surprised at the action. Sasuke put on his shirt. "I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned back to him. Naruto walked over to his TV and grabbed a DVD case. He held it up.

"You," Sasuke lunged at Naruto who dodged, holding the DVD behind his back.

"Whenever I want it, you will give it to me," Naruto said. "No matter where or when."

Sasuke glared. "You're threatening me again?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I want sex, and you are going to give it to me."

"Even though I don't love you?" Sasuke asked.

Hearing Sasuke say it a second time didn't dull the pain. "Yes."

"Fine," Sasuke said. "But I'm going home for tonight." He left the apartment, and Naruto didn't stop him. Naruto fell to his knees, holding the porn DVD to his chest. He began to cry. He knew Sasuke didn't feel the same way. But he had wanted the raven to take him. Naruto limped to his bed and laid down, not bothering to put away the unused condum and the bottle of lube. Naruto welcomed the darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<br>'thinking'

**Chapter 3:**

"And so, you will be partnered up for this project," Iruka finished. The girls instantly started fighting over who would be paired with Sasuke. "To be fair, I already came up with all the pairs." He pulled out a list. "Kiba and Shino, Hinata and Tenten, Neji and Sai, Gaara and Lee, Ino and Sakura, Shirai and Juta, Choji and Shikamaru, Hiro and Rin, and Sasuke and Naruto. I want you guys to get along. This project is worth fifty percent of your final grade." Everyone groaned. Then the bell rang.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who grabbed his things and walked out with Neji and Sai. Ino, Sakura, Shirai, and Rin followed at them. Juta and Hiro ignored the others and left for lunch. Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Lee, and Kiba left for their next class. They had second lunch. (in this school, there are two lunches.) Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto headed to lunch.

"This project is going to be troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"At least we have good partners," Choji said. "But Naruto is stuck with Sasuke."

"It's ok," Naruto said. "I can't let me grades fall anymore than they have."

"Kiba better do his half of the work," Shino said. The four of them got into line. Naruto was happy because there was ramen on the menu. Suddenly, he was shoved to the side.

"Move it loser!" Shirai said.

"Yeah, Blondie," Sakura said. "Get out of the way."

"Hey!" Ino yelled. "There's nothing wrong with being blond, Pinkie."

"What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"Shut it forehead!" Ino said. Sakura and Ino was the most popular girls in school. Shirai, who recently transferred in, became quick friends with the two. She was mean and tended to be rude. What joined the three was their crush on Sasuke.

"Come on guys," Rin said. "Calm down. Let's just get in line." Rin was also pretty popular. She was actually a very nice person. She didn't like the way Sakura, Ino, and Shirai treated people. And what made her more likeable was the fact that she didn't have a crush on Sasuke. She was happily dating Hiro. Sakura and Ino huffed as the got in line, cutting in front of Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto said loudly. "You're cutting!"

"So what, loser?" Shirai said. "Don't be a cry baby." Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but the girls got very loud. Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking over to them. "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shirai. Did you get that thing I asked you for?"

"Oh, yes!" Shirai stuck a hand into her purse and pulled out a small box. "My brother said it was the newest stuff."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted taking the box. He stuffed it in his pocket. He looked around and his eyes found Naruto's. "What is it Dobe?"

"N-nothing," He turned away then remembered something. "When should we get together for the project?"

Sasuke thought for a second. "I'm free tonight. Come over to my house." He walked off.

"Hey Naruto?" Choji asked. "Do you even know where Sasuke lives?"

"Ah!" Naruto said. "Hold my place for me." He ran over to Sasuke and got his address before returning to his spot in line. The truth was that he already knew where Sasuke lived, but he didn't want anyone to know that.

"I feel bad for Sasuke-kun," Ino said. "He has to spend time with the idiot."

"Ino," Rin said softly.

"I mean who would want to spend time with a freak like him?" Ino said loudly.

Naruto lowered his head. Shikamaru put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Just ignore her." Naruto nodded. They made it through lunch with almost no more harassment.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto and Shikamaru were on the roof enjoying their free period together. The others were in class. "Shikamaru? There is something I want to tell you." Naruto spilled everything about his love for Sasuke and the blackmail.

"There is a big difference between lust and love," Shikamaru said. "The problem with today is that some people don't know the difference anymore." Naruto fell silent at that.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Who's this, little brother?" Itachi asked. Itachi Uchiha is Sasuke's brother. He was the President of Uchiha Corp.

"Hi," Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He held out a hand. Itachi shook it.

"Sasuke doesn't usually bring over his friends," Itachi said.

"We aren't friends," Sasuke said. "The Dobe came over for a project we have to do together." He didn't notice Naruto's hurt expression.

"I see," Itachi saw Naruto's expression. He could tell that Naruto was in love with Sasuke. "Go get him a drink. He is still a guest." Sasuke did as he was told. Itachi turned to Naruto. "How long have you been in love with my foolish little brother?"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said. He blushed as Itachi got closer.

"You can't hide it from me," Itachi said.

Naruto sighed. "Since Junior High."

"You should be careful," Itachi said.

"I know," Naruto said. "Loving someone who doesn't love you back is like hugging a cactus; the tighter you hold one, the more it hurts. But we have to hurt in order to know, fall in order to grow, lose in order to gain, because all of life's lessons are taught through pain. And I'm willing to do anything to stay my his side."

"Hn," Itachi said. "Then good luck." He walked away.

"Here," Sasuke said walking over to Naruto. He handed the blond a coke. "Follow me." They went up stairs and into Sasuke's room. "I was thinking about during the Medieval period."

"That's fine," Naruto said.

"Good," Sasuke said. He handed Naruto a book. "I picked up some stuff at the library. We should each read a book and take notes." The two spent the next few hours reading. Naruto was laying down on Sasuke's bed while Sasuke was at his desk. Naruto sometimes looked up from the book and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was truly a handsome boy. Sasuke noticed Naruto staring at him. "What is it Dobe?"

"N-nothing," Naruto said turning his attention back to the book. He looked up again to see Sasuke staring back at him.

Sasuke put his book down and got up. He walked over to Naruto. Placing his hands on either side of the blond, Sasuke moved closer. He smirked at the look in Naruto's eyes. "You're horny."

"N-no," Naruto said. "I'm not."

"Then what's this?" Sasuke groped Naruto's clothed erection.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned. His eyes found Sasuke's and he was done. He was sucked into deep pools of black. Naruto let go of his book and swung his arms around Sasuke's neck. "P-please."

"Fine," Sasuke said. He pulled down Naruto's pants. Then he grabbed a bottle of lube. Quickly coating his fingers, Sasuke slipped a finger inside Naruto. A few minutes later, he had three fingers inside Naruto who was a moaning mess. He took out his hardened length and easily entered the blond.

From downstairs, Itachi heard a thud and instantly knew what it was. 'So they are sleeping together. I wonder when Sasuke will fall. Naruto is his type.'


	4. Chapter 4

Shirai, Rin, Hiro, and Juta are OCs. Hiro and Juto are not in this story often. Shirai and Rin are important characters, but they don't really affect the story line.

I'd like to appologize to those who like Sakura and Ino. I had to pick bullies, and just using an OC is a bit boring. Out of everyone in Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Karin came to mind. Karin will come in later, and no, she is not Sasuke's fiance. Sasuke's fiance is another OC, one I hope you will love to hate.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

'thinking'

**Chapter 4:**

A girl with black hair with red highlights walked through the halls of Konoha High. Students looked at her as she walked by. She was the rumored foreign exchange student. She smiled and blew kisses at the boys. They blushed. The girls already hated her. Sakura, Ino, and Shirai stepped out of the girls room and saw the foreigner. They frowned. Naruto closed his locker and turned wondering what was going on. The moment he saw the girl, he felt that something bad was going to happen. The girl stopped right at the door of Naruto's class. She opened it and walked right it. "Sasuke!" She saw the raven and ran over to him. She threw her arms around his neck. Sakura, Ino, and Shirai saw this and gasped. The girl leaned up and kissed Sasuke. Naruto suddenly felt as if someone just ripped out his heart.

"Sarah?" Sasuke asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," the girl said. "We are getting married in six months."

"Hn," Sasuke said. He leaned down and kissed her. "True."

Naruto's heart sank. Sasuke had never kissed him, even during sex. They had sex three to four times a week. The places varied from Naruto's apartment to Sasuke's house. They even once did it quickly on the roof during lunch. Each time, Naruto was the one that said something and Sasuke never refused him. Naruto knew that it was all due to that porn.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

During their last class, Naruto silently and secretively handed Sasuke a note asking him to come to his apartment. Sasuke gave the note back with a yes on it. Naruto put his bag down and looked over at Sasuke who was taking off his shoes. They silently walked into Naruto's bedroom. They had formed a routine. After removing all of his clothes, Naruto got on the bed. Sasuke took off his then got on top of Naruto. He began the prepping Naruto, even though the blonde didn't really need it.

Several minutes later, Naruto came. Sasuke thrusted a few more times before he reached his climax. After catching his breathe, Sasuke stood up and went to grab his clothes, but Naruto stopped him. "W-wait."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Again," he blushed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "We can't. You can't handel it."

"I can!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him down. "Do it."

Sasuke sighed. "You're about to fall asleep." He rolled off of Naruto and sat besides him.

"I don't care," Naruto said. He moved over until he was in Sasuke's lap. He pushed the older boy down. Sudddenly, he slammed himself down onto Sasuke's limp coak. "Ah!"

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. He didn't have time to adjust as Naruto began to ride him. Giving up, Sasuke let Naruto move up and down. He watched Naruto's face. Naruto cried out Sasuke's name before he once more came. His body fell forward onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke sighed. He lifted Naruto off of him then shifted the blonde so that he was on his back. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's blanket and threw it over his naked body. Soon, Sasuke was dressed and he headed back to his house.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto awoke the next morning cold. He sat up and looked around. The memory of last night hit him hard. 'I should have known,' He thought. 'Of course Sasuke wouldn't be here.' He cried. Looking at the clock, he knew he had to get ready for school. He moved slowly, but still fast enough to make it to school on time. Naruto sat down and stared at the back of Sasuke's head. When Sasuke looked back at him, he looked away. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eye.

Half-way through the school day, Naruto couldn't take being in the same room as Sasuke and ran off to the bathroom. He shut and locked the stall door behind him. He fell to his kness as tears began to roll down his eyes. Sasuke's fiance had come to visit Sasuke again during their free period. It took all of Naruto's power to not cry right then and there. It amazed him that he made it to the bathroom before crying.

He heard a knock on the door. "Naruto." It was Shikamaru. Naruto reached up and opened the door. Shikamaru shifted into the small stall and stood facing Naruto. "Naruto," he said the blond's name again. "This needs to stop."

"I... I know," Naruto looked down.

"Sometimes it is better to let go of something that only causes you pain," Shikamaru said. "He is going to marry that girl. It would be better if you found someone else to love. Don't think of it as giving up. Think of it as moving on."

"Moving on," Naruto repeated. Then he nodded. He knew what he had to do.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A few hours later, Naruto found himself in his bedroom with Sasuke removing his own clothes. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke asked.

"I... I want you to make love to me," Naruto said. He looked up, determaned. "Pretend that you really do love me." Sasuke hesitated, but obeyed. Naruto felt loved as Sasuke pushed right into his prostate. As always, Naruto came first. Sasuke followed a few seconds later, coating Naruto's insides with his seed. They hadn't used a condum once in all times they had sex with each other. Sasuke saw no need since he didn't use one the first time. Naruto was glad that sasuke didn't use one. It made him feel closer. Naruto know that his times with Sasuke weren't dreams because he always had to clean himself.

Sasuke moved to leave. He never stayed longer than five minutes after their buisness was done. Naruto stopped him at his bedroom door. "What?"

"K-kiss me." Naruto said, his hand on Sasuke's arm.

"No," Sasuke said.

"P-please," Naruto begged. "Just one kiss. Then you will be free. I won't ask for it again." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a DVD. "I bought it from the store. There are no other copies here."

"One kiss?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes," Naruto answered.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto. Naruto moaned into the kissed. Sasuke pulled back all to soon to Naruto. He held out his hand. Naruto looked at the outstretched hand then handed Sasuke the DVD. Sasuke grabbed it, turned, and left the appartment.

When the door closed behind Sasuke, Naruto fell to his knees. He cried out in pain and sadness. Pulling himself together, he made it back to his bed. He continued to sob into his pillow until he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Poor Naruto! Stupid Sasuke! I already hate Sarah, and she hasn't done much (yet). From this Chapter on, we will see what Sasuke is thinking and what he is doing. But I'm still keeping it in 3rd person.

**WARNING:** LEMON!

This Chapter takes place 4 Months after the last one.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

'thinking'

**Chapter 5:**

Naruto got on the bus and sat next to Kiba. He was very excited. He'd been looking forward to this trip. It was their senior class trip and they were going to Suna. Sasuke walked past Naruto and sat down next to Sarah. Sarah has been a student of Konoha since the third time she came to see Sasuke. Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He hadn't fully gotten over the raven, but he was better. Shikamaru had helped him a lot. It amazed Naruto how much Shikamaru knew about, well, everything. His advice was perfect. Naruto now had a job and started studying more. Things were finally looking up for the blonde.

Iruka and Kakashi stepped onto the bus. "Alright guys! We are going to have a great week. Rooms are assigned to pairs. They are as followed: Sakura and Ino, Shino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji, Juta and Hiro, Shirai and Rin, Lee and Sai, Hinata and Tenten, Gaara and Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. Oh! And Sarah because there is an uneven amount of girls, you will be sharing a room with Hinata and Tenten. Don't worry, there will be a third bed."

"Why can't I share with Sasuke?" Sarah asked. "I'm his fiancé!"

"That would be improper," Iruka said.

"But Naruto's gay!" Shirai said. "What if he attacks Sasuke?"

"I'm pretty sure Sasuke can defend himself," Kakashi said. "Now, drop it." He smiled behind his mask. No one knew why he wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

In his head, Naruto was a mess. He wasn't ready to be alone with Sasuke let alone share a room with him. But he knew that no matter how much he begged, Iruka wouldn't reassign the rooms. Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke who look unperturbed. 'He doesn't care.' Naruto frowned then turned back to Kiba and continued their conversation.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The first thing Sasuke did when he got into his room was get into the shower. He hated being on that bus. He felt dirty. So far, the trip hadn't been fun. Sarah had talked his ears off. Sakura, Ino, and Shirai didn't help. Sasuke was just thankful that none of his other fangirls were on the bus. He placed the towel and his clean clothes on the sink and jumped into the shower.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

When Naruto enter the room, he didn't hear the shower running. He noticed Sasuke's bags and figured that the raven had just dropped them off and left. That meant he was alone. He breathed a sigh of relief. He put down his bag and began removing some things he would need. Grabbing his bathroom stuff, Naruto walked right into the bathroom. He was confronted with a shocking sight.

Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower and hadn't managed to put on his towel. Naruto blushed before backing up and slamming the door closed. He ran to his bed and jumped face down into the pillows. He couldn't believe he had just walked into Sasuke taking a shower. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked out fully clothed. Naruto looked at him. "Sorry," he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear the shower running."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He sat on his bed and continued drying his hair with a towel.

"I'm gonna take a shower now," Naruto said interrupting the awkward silence. He quickly got up and walked into the bathroom. When he was done with his shower, Naruto realized that he forgot to bring his clothes with him. Taking a deep breath, he walked out and went over to his stuff.

Sasuke was laying down, reading a book. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, he looked over at Naruto. The sight of Naruto in only a towel made Sasuke's mouth water. He gulped as Naruto leaned over to pick through his bag. The towel fit snuggly over his butt. Sasuke just wanted to rip off that towel, slam Naruto into his bed, and fuck him senseless. He shock his head, returning his mind to his book.

Naruto grabbed his night-clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. Even though Sasuke had seen Naruto naked several times, Naruto was still a bit embarrassed to change in front of him. Naruto walked over to his bed and sat down. He pulled out his headphones and began to listen to music, but it blasted out causing Sasuke to poke his shoulder.

"Turn it down," Sasuke ordered. Naruto didn't want a pissed off Uchiha on his hands and lowered the volume. Then he felt something fall onto his head. Sasuke painfully moved a towel over his head. "You need to dry your hair after you get out of a shower. You don't want to get sick do you?"

Naruto pouted. He didn't like being treated like a four-year-old. "Whatever." Sasuke just smirked as he went back to his book.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

On the third night in Suna, Sarah forced her way into Sasuke and Naruto's room. She threw herself at him, kissing him. "My roommate," Sasuke began.

"Oh forget about him," Sarah said. "If he wakes up, at least he will get free porn." Sasuke gave in and lowered Sarah onto his bed.

Naruto was on his side facing the bathroom. Unknown to Sasuke and Sarah, he was awake. When the moans started, Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear Sasuke having sex, especially with Sarah. But his hands couldn't block out Sarah's moaning. She was loud and it seemed like it was on perpose, like she was trying to wake Naruto up. But Sasuke didn't seem to care. The creaking of Sasuke's bed came to Naruto's ears.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Sarah screamed.

"Sarah," Sasuke called her name softly. The sounds finally died down and Naruto knew that they were finished. Minutes later, Sarah's snoring and Sasuke's soft breathing filled the air. Naruto quietly sobbed.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto didn't get any sleep. It was still only six in the morning, but he couldn't stay in bed any longer. He got ready and left the room, careful not to wake Sasuke or Sarah. He nearly tripped on Sarah's bra. It made him shudder to think that she was naked under those sheets. Naruto never liked to see women naked. He took the elevator to the hotel's café and ordered a coffee. He was gonna need it.

An hour later, Sasuke and Sarah came down to the café. They were holding hands. Naruto pushed himself deeper into the corner booth he was in, not wanting them to see him. A few minutes later, Kiba pulling a sleep-walking Shikamaru walked out of the elevator. Choji and Shino were behind them. They spotted Naruto and walked over to him.

"Hey Foxy!" Kiba grinned. "I can't wait for today!"

"Good morning dog-boy," Naruto said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked. "You sound like you didn't get any sleep."

"I didn't," Naruto said. "Sasuke and Sarah were having sex." Shikamaru's eyes flashed with sympathy. Kiba just laughed, not catching on. Choji and Shino shared a knowing look.

"Anyway," Choji said breaking Kiba out of his laughing fit. "What are you going to do today, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "Mud wrestling. They are holding a contest for men. The prize is $100."

"Coolbeans," Kiba said. "Shino and I are gonna hit the arcade. Shika said something about going with Choji to check out some restaurants."

"Guess I'm going alone then," Naruto said.

"Just don't forget your cell," Kiba said. The five of them enjoyed their breakfast together. When they were done, they went their separate ways.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"And so, we have a time limit of two hours," the host said. "Since there are sixteen of you, this works out perfectly. Each of you have been given a number. Will one and two please come up?"

Naruto looked at his number. It was sixteen. He looked up and gasped. He didn't know that Sasuke was here as well. Sasuke handed over his number. 'Of course he had to get number one,' Naruto thought.

"You all know the rules," the host said. "I want a clean and fair fight. Begin!" People cheered as Sasuke and his opponent wrestled. In a matter of minutes, Sasuke had the other pinned. "Winner: number one!" As part of the competition, names were not given out to the spectators. "Next up is three and four!" The matches continued. On paper, it looked like this:

Round 1:

1 vs. 2 W=1

3 vs. 4 W=4

5 vs. 6 W=5

7 vs. 8 W=8

9 vs. 10 W=9

11 vs. 12 W=12

13 vs. 14 W=13

15 vs. 16 W=16

Round 2:

1 vs 4 W=1

5 vs. 8 W=5

9 vs. 12 W=12

13 vs. 16 W=16

Round 3:

1 vs. 5 W=1

12 vs. 16 W=16

It was now Sasuke vs. Naruto or one vs. sixteen. Sasuke smirked. "Dobe, didn't think you'd be here." Naruto ignored him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You know you can't beat me." Naruto stayed silent. This pissed Sasuke off. He didn't like being ignored and he hated the way Naruto was acting. "Hey! Naruto!" Naruto just walked over to his side of the ring. "Tsk. Fine then, be that way." Sasuke walked over to his side.

"Our last match," the host said. "One vs. Sixteen! Now, we only have about five minutes left. If neither of you can pin the other within that time, the prize will be split. understood?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Then begin."

Naruto rushed at Sasuke, knocking him over. Sasuke hadn't expected that, but he refused to be pinned down by Naruto. He flipped them over. Soon, the two were rolling around in the mud. They were getting nowhere.

"Time!" The host yelled. "Sorry boys, looks like it's a tie." Naruto and Sasuke stood up and glared at each other. The host turned to all sixteen competitors. "You can go take a shower now. Sadly, although we have eight showers, we don't have much hot water so you will have to pair up and take showers together."

Sasuke noticed the look number thirteen gave him. He instantly went to Naruto's side. There was no way he was showering with someone he didn't know. He grabbed Naruto's arm and started pulling him towards the shower room.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered. He sat down on the bench.

"Well, if you are just gonna sit there, I'm gonna take a shower," Naruto said.

"Wait," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him next to him. He didn't like the looks the blond nor himself were getting. He wanted the others to leave before either of them got into the shower. Sasuke waited until all of the others were gone and walked over to the last shower, the only one that hadn't been used yet.

Naruto followed behind. "What was that about?"

"They looked like they wanted to jump us," Sasuke said. "And I don't mean in a friendly way." Naruto shuddered. Sasuke began to remove the clothes the host had given him.

"I... I think I'll go use a different shower," Naruto said.

"You heard the announcer," Sasuke said. "The water will be cold in the other ones. Just get in here." Naruto reluctantly stripped. He blushed at seeing Sasuke's naked body. "Wash my back." Sasuke handed the soap and a small towel to Naruto.

Naruto hesitantly began to wash Sasuke's back. Sasuke's back was strong and muscular. To Naruto, Sasuke's back was perfect. As he scrubbed, the mud disappeared revealing pale skin. But the towel was already covered in mud. "S-sasuke, this isn't exactly working."

Sasuke sighed and handed Naruto a scrubby. "Don't do it too hard." Naruto blushed and continued to wash Sasuke's back. Once he was done, he handed Sasuke the scrubby. "Turn around, Naruto." Naruto gulped but nodded and turned around.

Sasuke had a harder time scrubbing Naruto's back. His back was smaller, but that didn't mean things were easier. Sasuke saw the redden cheeks of Naruto's face as the blond stared forward. Naruto moaned softly as the raven moved his hand in circles, removing the mud from Naruto's back. Sasuke then noticed that Naruto had more mud on him. It was more than just the fact that Sasuke's back was clean. It was because Sasuke had taken up the space where the water fell. Naruto's body was going cold. It shivered as Sasuke lowered the scrubby. Sasuke looked down at the muddy butt before him. He felt himself grow hard at the roundness. He grabbed the shampoo. "I'm going to clean you hair. Close your eyes." Naruto obeyed. Sasuke moved his fingers through the mud covered locks with the shampoo, soaping it up. Naruto moaned at the massage his sculp was getting. Sasuke swallowed. "Tilt your head back." Naruto did. Sasuke stared at the blond's face. His eyes were still closed (as they should be). Naruto looked peaceful. Sasuke thought he looked cute. The water moved down Naruto's face and neck. It hit his nipples, causing the boy to moan. Sasuke felt his cock twitch. He lowered his gaze to Naruto's chest, then stomach. He managed to look away before looking lower.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked when all the shampoo was gone from his hair. "Are you ok?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "We should finish up before the water turns cold." He handed the kitsune another towel. Naruto began to clean the rest of his body, Sasuke doing the same. Sasuke was done first and watched Naruto as he bent down to clean his legs. Sasuke saw Naruto's entrance and his cock jumped to life. He could not take it anymore. He grabbed Naruto and move his hand, with his towel, to Naruto's front.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. Then he gasped as Sasuke took hold of his hardening member. Sasuke began to stroked the flesh to life. Then he pushed Naruto against the wall, pulled his butt backwards, and pushed Naruto's chest against the tiles. It was an awkward position to be in. Sasuke slipped a finger into Naruto's hole. "Wha? S-sasuke."

Sasuke worked his fingered back and forth before adding a second one and scissoring them. It didn't take long to find Naruto's prostate. He pressed his fingers to that spot and felt Naruto shudder. He forced a third finger in, ignoring Naruto's gasp of pain. Naruto soon saw stars as Sasuke pressed all three fingers into his prostate. Removing his fingers, Sasuke placed his length at Naruto's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed out. He was not expecting Sasuke to fuck him again. His plan to ignore Sasuke was tossed aside. He was still in love with the raven afterall.

Sasuke didn't bother to wait for Naruto to adjust. He pulled out, only leaving the head in, before slamming back in. He thrusted fast and hard, making sure to hit Naruto's sweet spot every time. Sasuke was close. He moved a hand to Naruto's member and stroked it to the speed of his thrusts. Naruto soon came, screaming. Sasuke followed, releasing inside his Uke. He pulled out watching as their cum was washed away by the water. When Sasuke and Naruto calmed their breathing, the water was running cold. Sasuke reached down and turned it off. "Sorry," he said. "We shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake."

Naruto felt pain in his heart. But stood strong and smiled. "It's ok." He grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around his body. "Accidents happen." He closed the door of the stall, put on his clothes, and left.

Sasuke watched the blond leave, his words replaying in Sasuke's head. He slammed his fist against the wall. "Dammit!" He knew what they had just done was bad, but he'd like it. Sasuke knew he found Naruto attractive, but this wasn't normal. He dressed slowly then walked back to the hotel. He found Naruto already asleep. Sitting down on his bed, Sasuke looked at Naruto's sleeping face. 'Cute.' That simple thought was all it took for Sasuke to realize his true feelings. He was in love with Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter is basically all about Sasuke.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

'thinking'

**Chapter 6:**

The rest of the trip went on without a hitch. Sasuke returned hope a bit depressed. After realizing his feelings for Naruto, he tried to think of a way to tell the blonde. But after everything, it wasn't that easy. Sasuke had Sarah, his fiancé, and he had to marry her. Sasuke and Naruto went back to ignoring each other.

"Good afternoon Sasuke," Mikoto said welcoming him back. "How was school?"

"The same," Sasuke said.

"You know, Naruto hasn't been around lately. Did you two get in a fight?"

"No," Sasuke said. "We weren't friends. We just had a class project together."

"Oh," Mikoto said. "I was sure that you guys were friends. You seemed so close."

Sasuke paused. He knew the reason why it seemed that way. Back then, he and Naruto were sleeping together all because of some stupid porno Sasuke made to make some extra cash. It wasn't his first time sleeping with another man, but Sasuke hated it. His partner in the video wasn't even his type. And it was clear that the boy slept around. But that was how things were. Most of the people Sasuke slept with had sex almost everyday. Sure Sasuke took several people's virginities, but to him, it was nothing special. Except Naruto. Naruto was different. Sasuke didn't know how, he just knew there was something about Naruto that was different. Now he thought that might be because Sasuke was already falling for him.

Itachi walked out of his office. "Hello little brother." He had heard Mikoto and Sasuke's exchange. He turned to Mikoto. "Mom, Dad called. He said he will be home in time for dinner."

"Oh that's great!" Mikoto smiled. "I better get started then." She ran off to the kitchen.

"Be careful Sasuke," Itachi said. "Make your decisions carefully." He returned to his office.

Confused, Sasuke followed Itachi. "What do you mean?"

"About Naruto," Itachi said. Sasuke flinched. "I know what you two were really doing when he came over. And I guess you did the same at his place."

"There's more to it," Sasuke blurted out. In an Uchiha-way, Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Please do tell."

Sasuke sighed. He knew there was no way of getting out of this. So he spilled everything, from the blackmail and to the shower incident during the class trip. When he was done, he noticed a bit of shock on Itachi's face. Then the man stealed himself.

"That is shocking," Itachi said. "Naruto didn't seem like the type to do something like that." He looked at Sasuke. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said.

"Want my help?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke thought about it. But he decided that he would deal with this himself. "No. I'll figure something out."

"Well, if you change your mind, just ask," Itachi said. Sasuke smiled.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto was laughing with his friends at his locker. Sasuke didn't know the last time he saw a smile like that on the blond's face. It made Naruto look beautiful. Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to go over to Naruto and talk to him. Just as he took a step forward, an arm went around his.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sarah smiled. Sasuke compared her smile to Naruto's and knew that Naruto's was definitely better. Sarah kept on talking, but Sasuke blocked out her voice. She pulled him along to their next class.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke managed to get away from Sarah and his fangirls. He was now on the wall overlooking the courtyard. Sasuke could see students sitting around and doing last-minute homework. He then spotted Naruto. He jumped down thinking it would be the perfect time to talk to Naruto. Then he saw Sai. Sai walked right up to the blond and started talking to him. Sasuke hid behind the corner of the science building. He watched the two until he noticed that Sai was leaning down to kiss Naruto. Sasuke stepped out and walked towards them as if he hadn't been there the entire time. At the sound of footsteps, Naruto turned missing Sai's kiss completely.

"Sai," Sasuke said nodding a hello.

Naruto turned back to Sai. "I need to go. I have to get changed for Gym." Naruto quickly left, stealing a glance at Sasuke.

The two ravens faced each other. Sasuke glared. "Stay away from him."

"Why should I?" Sai asked. "Naruto is single."

"He's mine," Sasuke said. "And if you dare try to kiss him again, I'll kill you."

Sai gulped. He had been friends with Sasuke for several years. He knew that any threat Sasuke made wasn't just talk. Sai weighed his options and came to only one decision. "Alright. He's yours." Sasuke nodded his approval and walked away leaving a still scared Sai behind.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

School was long over and Sasuke was hanging out at his favorite club with some friends. Suigetsu was his childhood friend, but the two didn't spend much time together since Suigetsu was expelled from school for selling drugs. However, Sasuke trusted Suigetsu with his life and the same could be said for Suigetsu. He had just finished telling Suigetsu about Naruto.

"So let me get this straight," Suigetsu said. "He actually blackmailed you? You?"

"Yes," Sasuke repeated for the third time.

"Wow!" Suigetsu said. "Kid has guts." Suigetsu took a swig of his drink, vodka on rocks with a hint of lime. "And you love him?"

"Yes," Sasuke said again. He was getting annoyed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke looked down.

"An eye for an eye, I say," Suigetsu said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "When one blackmails you, blackmail them back." He took another swig. Through the corner of his eyes, he could see the evil smirk on Sasuke's face. 'I feel bad for the kid.'

* * *

><p>Sai and Suigetsu have finally appeared! They had an important part and they will appear again. Karin and Jugo will appear too, but not for awhile.<p>

Remember: Reviews make me write faster! And reviews get cookies!


	7. Chapter 7

You may get a sense of deja vu.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

'thinking'

**Chapter 7:**

Sasuke followed Naruto around, snapping several pictures. He made sure to catch the blond in embarrassing positions. He even got some of him naked. It wasn't easy to dig into Naruto's past. Sasuke did learn a lot about him. Naruto was an orphan who went through several different homes until his uncle finally came forward. The man was an author of porn novels and tended to travel a lot. So Naruto was left alone. Which was good for Sasuke since that meant that Naruto had no family that could get in Sasuke's way. That left Naruto's friends. But knowing Naruto, he wouldn't be able to tell his friends that he's getting blackmailed.

Sasuke confronted Naruto after their gym class. He waited until almost all of the others were finished changing. Then he went to the unsuspecting blond. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up. He was surprised that Sasuke was talking to him. "Y-yes?"

"We need to talk," Sasuke said.

Naruto flinched. He didn't like Sasuke's tone. "O-ok." He closed the locker and grabbed his bag. He followed Sasuke an empty classroom. "So... what is it?" Sasuke took out an envelope and handed it to Naruto. Naruto blinked before looking inside. He gasped. "H-how?"

"Uchihas have their ways," Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed. "What are you planning?"

"I'm going to post them online for everyone to see them," Sasuke said. "Unless you do everything I say."

Naruto clenched the envelope. "Y-you're blackmailing me?"

"Not like you didn't do it before," Sasuke said.

"Is... is this revenge?" Naruto asked.

"You could think of it that way," Sasuke answered.

"I... I don't believe you!" Naruto yelled. "If anyone ever found out about this, you would be the one in trouble." He pushed past Sasuke and left the room. Sasuke frowned. His idea didn't work.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto thought about everything. He still had the envelope. He looked at the photos again and blushed. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke had managed to get nude photos of him. After his last class, Naruto was fully paranoid. Everytime someone looked at him, he thought they had seen the pictures. Deciding it wasn't just a bluff, Naruto stopped Sasuke from leaving school and brought him into a familiar classroom.

"I'll do it," Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "J-just don't post the pictures. Please." He was ready to beg on his knees if he had to.

Sasuke smirked. "Ok." He walked over to the classroom door and locked it. He then sat down in the teacher's chair. "Come here." Naruto obeyed. "Get on your knees." Naruto didn't hesitate. "Unzip me with your teeth. then give me a blow job." This time Naruto did hesitate. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes and noticed that he wasn't joking. Naruto lowered his face and took Sasuke's zipper in between his teeth and pulled it down. Then, with shaky hands, Naruto freed Sasuke's cock. His breathe hit the dick as he moved to take it in his mouth. At first, he gave it a small lick. His heart skipped a beat at hearing Sasuke's breath hitch. He then took the entire thing in his mouth and sucked. It was Naruto's first time ever giving head. Naruto realized that his first of pretty much everything was with Sasuke. Sasuke was his first crush. His first time having sex was with Sasuke. He even only ever had wet dreams of Sasuke. And now here he was giving his first blow job to Sasuke. The thought of why Sasuke wanted him to do this hadn't even crossed his mind once.

Sasuke felt like he was in heaven. Being inside Naruto's mouth made him hard. He was amazed at how talented Naruto was with his tongue. If he ever found out that Naruto had done this to someone else, he kill them. Sasuke was beginning to become impatient. He wanted nothing more than to fuck against the teacher's desk. So he decided to just that. "Stop," he commanded. Naruto paused then moved backwards, a questionable look in his eyes. "Get up. face the desk and put your hands on it." Again Naruto did as Sasuke said. He then felt Sasuke behind him. A hand reached for the hem of his pants and pulled down not only his pants, but his boxers as well. Naruto felt extremely exposed. Fingers went to his mouth. "Suck."

It was then that Naruto realized what was going to happen. Sasuke wanted Naruto as a sex-toy. Naruto weighed his options. He could run and tell the first person he saw about everything. But that didn't seem like a good idea.

Sasuke frowned. He hated being ignored. He jabbed his fingers towards Naruto's lips. "I said suck." Naruto flinched then began to coat the finger with his saliva. Once wet enough, Sasuke brought the fingers to Naruto's entrance. He pushed one in passed the ring of muscles. Sasuke smirked at the tightness. "You're tight." He pushed in a second one, ignoring the pained gasp from Naruto. Scissoring them, he pressed them deeper until Naruto cried out. Sasuke abused Naruto's sweet stop then added a third finger. Moving his other hand to the front, he stroked Naruto's member a few times, letting his precum wet his hand. Sasuke then brought that hand to his own length and stroke it. Finally deeming Naruto prepped enough, Sasuke lined himself at Naruto's entrance and pushed in.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned. It hadn't been that long since Sasuke took him during their senior trip, but the feeling of being filled by such a huge thing always shocked him.

Pleasure, that's all Sasuke felt. He pulled back, leaving only the head in before slamming back in. He started a fast paced rhythm. Soon, he grabbed Naruto's legs and flipped him around so his back was on the desk. Sasuke pounded into Naruto relentlessly, his climax fast approaching. A few more thrusts against Naruto's prostate made him see white. Naruto came, suddenly very tires. A few seconds later, Sasuke's seed was spayed inside the blond. Sasuke pulled out and let himself fall into the teacher's chair leaving Naruto laying on the desk. Sasuke looked at the beautifully satisfied blond and took out his phone, snapping a few pictures.

Naruto looked up at the sound. "W-what are y-you doing?" He was struggling to speak.

"Taking a remembrance photo," Sasuke said. "Don't worry. These are mine." He put his phone away and watched Naruto sit up. Naruto didn't say anything. He was afraid that if he did, his photos would be online before he sound even blink.

"Whenever I want it," Sasuke said breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You are going to give yourself to me whenever and wherever I want it," Sasuke answered, putting his close back on. He stood up and grabbed his things, heading for the door and unlocking it. He turned to Naruto and smirked. "I'll be seeing you." With that, he left.

Naruto stared after Sasuke blankly. Then realization that someone could come in hit him. He jumped off the desk and painfully got dressed. His ass hurt. He noticed that the desk was dirty and blushed. Grabbing some paper towels from a nearby shelf, Naruto cleared off the desk, floor, and part of the chair. Tossing the sullied paper towels in the trash, Naruto went home, thoughts of Sasuke wildly going trough his head.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<br>'thinking'

**Chapter 8:**

With Naruto and Sasuke having sex again, things changed. Naruto spent less time hanging out with friends and instead just stayed home and went to school. All of his free time was with Sasuke. Sasuke spent more time at Naruto's and ignored Sarah. They had sex almost everyday, some times more than once. But they hadn't had sex at school since that time in the classroom. If they were going to have sex during the school day, Sasuke would drag Naruto to his car then go to his (Naruto's) apartment.

The only time Sasuke left Naruto alone was when one of them had a test or quiz the next day. Naruto once got three days off when Sasuke had to go with his father to some job meeting. When Sasuke came back, he forced Naruto into a few rounds. Naruto's neighbors would sometimes bang on the wall yelling at them, but Sasuke would only put something into Naruto's mouth before continuing.

Naruto was glad that he had gotten a science project the other day. His body was hurting from their last time which was over a week ago. Sasuke had projects in some of his classes and could make time to see Naruto. Naruto was ok with this. It gave him time to rest. When he reached his locker, Naruto saw Kiba and Shikamaru coming up to him. He put on a smile.

"Hey Fox-face!" Kiba called.

"Dog-boy," Naruto said.

"Where have you been?" Kiba asked. "Everytime I call or text you, I get no answer."

"I've just been busy," Naruto said.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?" Kiba said. "I bet I could kick your ass at air hockey."

Naruto grinned. "I bet you've been practicing just so you could get a bit better."

"A bit better?" Kiba laughed and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. He didn't notice Naruto flinch at the contact. Shikamaru noticed, but remained silent. "I am so gonna win this time."

"Ha!" Naruto joined in the laughter. "As if you could even beat me!"

Shikamaru watched the two fight over who was better at various arcade games. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Sasuke was staring at Naruto. Sasuke had a pissed of look in his eyes. Shikamaru turned back to Naruto and Kiba. Kiba had his arms around Naruto and was giving him a noogie. 'Is Sasuke jealous?' He saw Sasuke heading towards them. 'Shit.' "G..."

Sasuke yanked Naruto away from Kiba. He glared at the dog lover then turned his gaze to Naruto. "We are needed by the gym teacher." He pulled Naruto with him.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru gave him a look. "What?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Troublesome." The two-headed to their next class. One thought Naruto would probably be coming there soon. The other just hope Naruto would be ok.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke slammed Naruto into a gym locker, making him drop his backpack. His hands gripped the blond's collar and pulled it up almost choking him. "Who gave you permission to talk to them?"

"T-they're my f-friends," Naruto choked out.

Sasuke dropped Naruto then grabbed his chin so Naruto looked into his (Sasuke's) eyes. "You can no longer talk to them." He let Naruto go and head for the door.

Naruto stood up, fists clenched. "You can't boss me around! They're my friends and I can see them whenever I want!"

Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto. He had a hand behind his back locking the door. He walked towards Naruto and once more slammed Naruto into the lockers, a hand holding his neck. "You will obey me."

"I'm not your slave!" Naruto had had enough. Sasuke couldn't keep on acting like he owned him.

"You are," Sasuke growled. He moved closer putting a knee in between Naruto's legs. "Or do you want those pictures to get around?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about that. "N-no."

"Then you will do everything I say," Sasuke released the chock-hold then grabbed Naruto's hand. He pulled him into a shower stall. He tossed Naruto into the shower then locked the door behind him. Reaching above Naruto, he started the shower. Water sprayed down on Naruto. Sasuke removed his tie (it's a part of their school uniform) and tied Naruto's hands to the riser so that he was facing the concrete wall. Sasuke stepped back and removed his clothes to keep them from getting even more wet.

Naruto's clothes were drenched. Sasuke could see his skin through his white shirt. Naruto had to close his eyes to keep the water out of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke stepped closer, making sure to brush his erection against Naruto's butt cheeks.

Naruto gasped. "N-no. Not here." He knew that no one had gym at this time, but he was still afraid that the teacher would come in.

"Shut up," Sasuke bit out. He slammed his hands on the wall trapping Naruto between them. He leaned down and bit Naruto's neck. Naruto cried out. Sasuke moved a hand to Naruto's chest and pinched a nipple. Sasuke moved his lips down Naruto's back. He then gripped Naruto's hips.

"N-no," Naruto begged. "P-please don't." Naruto suddenly felt his butt cheeks burning. Sasuke had slapped them.

"I told you to shut up." He hooked his index fingers into Naruto's entrance and pulled the skin back a bit. Then he slammed right in.

Naruto screamed out in pain. "S-stop! Please!" He cried, tears mixing in with the water.

Again, Sasuke slapped Naruto, but this time, it was on his left thigh. "Everytime you talk, I'll hit you. If you don't want this to be more painful, be quiet." He pulled out then thrusted back in hard. Naruto couldn't help but moan. His body had been conditioned to accept Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. "It seems you like this." He began to pound into Naruto, not holding back.

Since it had been over a week since they last had sex, Naruto's hole had tightened. And because Sasuke didn't prep him, he was in a lot of pain. He could feel something tear. Blood began to drip down Sasuke's length. Not noticing the blood, Sasuke kept going hard and fast. Naruto kept crying as Sasuke sudden;y picked up his pace, going faster than he ever had before. A hand went to Naruto's dick and stroked it in time with Sasuke's thrusts. Soon, Naruto came over the tiles. Sasuke followed soon after. Letting out a satified sigh, Sasuke pulled out. He was hit with sudden guilt when he saw the blood, but he said nothing. Instead, he untied Naruto's bounds and got out of the shower, shutting it off. When his hands were free, Naruto collapsed. Sasuke put his uniform back on, leaving off the tie (of course. It is wet afterall).

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, regret in his eyes. Sasuke steeled himself. It would have been unUchiha-like to apologize. "After school." Naruto looked up, gray in his blue eyes. "You are coming over to my place." He left making sure to put Naruto's backpack inside the stall. It had a change of clothes.

Naruto grabbed his bag and quickly got dressed into his gym uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror. A large bite mark could be seen on his neck. He reached up and touched it. "Ow!" Naruto dropped his hand. Grabbing his stuff, Naruto left school and ran home. He set an alarm on him phone. He knew he still had to go to Sasuke's. He feared what would have happened if he didn't.

* * *

><p>So just some notes:<br>1) The school uniform doesn't need to be worn everyday.  
>2) Seniors have to wear their uniform during exam week<br>3) Sasuke only wore the uniform this day since Mikoto made him  
>4) Naruto wore the uniform since it was the only thing clean since he forgot to do his laundry<br>5) Coincidences do happen especially in fanfiction  
>6) Sarah is not dead (sadly) and will appear in the next chapter<br>7) Killing me would only keep Naruto and Sasuke stuck in this story forever.  
>8) Reviews would be great, bad or good. I'm always open for suggestions and I will answer all questions within the story.<br>9) Feel free to draw anything related to this story!  
>10) Thank you for reading this story!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<br>'thinking'

**Chapter 9:**

Sasuke sat at the dinner table thinking about Naruto. It had been a week since he raped Naruto. He thought about all of their times together including those from before his own blackmail. Naruto had blackmailed him first. There wasn't anything wrong with him doing the same back, was there?

"Sasuke," Mikoto called. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, mom," Sasuke said.

"How is everything with Sarah?" Fugaku asked.

"Fine," Sasuke answered. "She has been busy with her friends."

"Hm," Fugaku grunted. "You should spend more time with her. The wedding is in a month after all."

Sasuke dropped his fork. 'A month? I have to marry that bitch is a month?' "So soon?"

"Why Sasuke," Mikoto said. "You are almost done with your senior year. And you've known her for a long time."

Sasuke swallowed. He didn't want to marry Sarah. "Do you want me to marry her?"

"Yes," Fugaku answered before Mikoto could. "She is a good girl and her father is of high standing. She would make a perfect Uchiha bride."

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Itachi is too busy for a wife," Fugaku said.

"That's not what I meant," Sasuke said. "Dad, you know that Itachi is gay. Gay marriage is allowed in this town."

"So?" Fugaku said. "What does that matter? Itachi won't be getting married to some man."

"But Dad..." Sasuke began.

"Sasuke," Itachi said shaking his head. He knew that his father didn't like having a gay son. If Fugaku was to learn that Sasuke was gay too, he would surely freak out. Itachi didn't want Sasuke to go through what he had. Fugaku would degrade Sasuke until he did something extreme, just like Itachi did. Itachi had started a gay rights movement right in front of their house back when they lived in Sound. Luckily, it wasn't reported on the new so not many knew about it. But it forced Fugaku to accept Itachi for who he was especially after Mikoto threatened to leave him. Itachi guessed that she might do that again, but he wasn't sure if Fugaku would fall for the bluff again.

"Nevermind," Sasuke said. He hated this. He wanted to tell his parents that he didn't like Sarah let alone want to marry the girl. If anything, he'd only want to marry Naruto. That thought shocked him. He didn't know he had fallen that much for the blonde.

"Anyway," Fugaku said breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Bring the girl over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Yes Dad," Sasuke said.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto moved through the halls like a robot. All he wanted to do was go to all his classes then go home. Over the last week, Naruto changed. He stopped eating, not being able to stomach food. Any time he ate, he'd have to force it down. This caused his to quickly lose weight. His skin had paled and his eyes had a gray look to them. Over all, Naruto looked like he was depressed.

His friends noticed the changes and tried to confront him, but he stayed clear of them, afraid of what Sasuke would do. Sasuke had set rules that Naruto had to follow. At lunch, Naruto was to go to the roof and satisfy Sasuke, wether it was a blow job or a quicky. Naruto was to stay away from his friends regardless of gender. If Sasuke told him to do something, he'd do it. Naruto had long ago lost his job due to not showing up (because Sasuke called him out for sex). So he only spent his days going to school, satisfying Sasuke at lunch, going home, and attempt to sleep. Naruto didn't get much sleep. He tried but something kept him awake and he didn't know what it was.

Naruto had just gotten out of his third class and was heading towards the roof, when Kiba suddenly grabbed him. Kiba pulled the blond into a room filled with his friends. "Alright," Kiba said. "You are going to tell us what is going on."

"Nothing," Naruto said. "Now if you excuse me..." He tried to leave, but (to his surprise) Hinata blocked his way.

"Sit down," she ordered. Naruto obeyed. "Good. Now, tell us what is wrong."

"As I said," Naruto said. "Nothing is wrong."

"You're lying," Kiba said. "You have lost weight and you look ready to barf."

"I ate something awhile back and it gave me some problems," Naruto lied. "It made me lose my appetite."

"You suck at lying," Shikamaru said. Eyes turned to him. "I bet I know that is going on. At least I have an idea."

"What is it Shika?" Choji asked.

"Sa..." Shikamaru began but Naruto dropped his backpack on his foot.

"Opps!" Naruto said. "Sorry Shikamaru. Well, I ready need to get going. I'm hungry all of a sudden." He managed to push passed Hinata. As soon as he walked out of the room, he bumped into Sasuke. Sasuke was with Sarah, who was clinging to his arm. He saw Naruto's friends and looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened. He saw Sasuke mouth the word roof. Naruto nodded and headed right towards that place.

Sasuke came up a few minutes later. He glared at the blond. "What did I say about those friends of yours?"

"Kiba grabbed me," Naruto said. "He brought me to that room. I tried to get away from them as fast as I could."

"Stay away from them," Sasuke ordered. Naruto nodded. "Now then," Sasuke sat down. "You know what to do." Naruto walked over to Sasuke and got down on his knees. He pulled down Sasuke's zipper then pulled out his hardened member. He instantly took it into his mouth. He had gotten use to doing this to the raven. It was an almost daily thing. And all the practice made him better at it. Naruto enjoyed watching Sasuke's expression as Naruto brought him pleasure.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came into Naruto's mouth. Naruto knew he had to swallow it, and he did. Sitting up, he licked his lips. He then noticed that Sasuke was looking at him. He blushed and looked down. Sasuke lifted up his chin and kissed him. Usually when Sasuke kissed him on the roof, that meant they were going to have sex. Naruto was about to remove his clothes when Sasuke began to speak.

"You don't have to come over tonight," Sasuke said. "And I'm not coming over to your place. I have dinner with my parents and Sarah tonight." At Sarah's name, Naruto was hit with realization that the thing between him and Sasuke would eventually come to an end. All he could do was accept everything. The bell soon rang and both boys went to their next class.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"How have you been Sarah?" Mikoto asked nicely. She didn't really like Sarah.

"I've been good," Sarah said taking a bite of her chicken.

"How are you liking school?" Fugaku asked.

"It's great," Sarah smiled. "I have a ton of friends. And I get to see Sasuke almost everyday. Though I kind of wish we;d spend more alone time together."

"Then you two should go on a date tomorrow after school," Fugaku said.

"Oh what a good idea!" Sarah cheered. Sasuke wanted to kill his father. "Where are you taking me Sasuke?"

"The movies?" Sasuke offered not really caring.

"Then we can see that movie about a girl who falls for this boy who already is engaged," Sarah said. "It is supposed to be very romantic." (ironic no? That Sarah wants to see that kind of movie? It sounds familiar.)

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. 'Great. Now I have to sit through a chick flick.'

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

In History class, they had a pop quiz. Naruto hadn't read the homework assignment and was panicking. He didn't want to fail since failing meant he'd have to do a retake. Retakes were taken after school. He was worried about his punishment from Sasuke. Suddenly, black dots floated across Naruto's vision. He shock his head trying to get the dots to disappear. This wasn't a good idea. Naruto was getting dizzy. He decided he wasn't going to make it through the quiz, not with the sick feeling he had. He tried to get Iruka's attention, but the dizziness overtook him. He landed with a thud on the floor. Iruka, Sasuke, and Naruto's friends panicked. Sasuke moved the fastest. He lifted him up, noting how light Naruto was, and walked quickly to the nurse.

"Shizune-san," Sasuke called entering the room.

Shizune saw the raven carrying an unconcious blonde and moved to an empty bed. "Put him down gently." Sasuke did so. "Tell me, what happened."

"We were taking Iruka-sensei's pop quiz when he suddenly fainted," Sasuke said.

"Naruto hasn't been eating," Shikamaru said walking into the nurse's office.

"Well that must be the cause then," Shizune said. "He has to see a doctor." She was about to tell Shikamaru to bring Naruto to the hospital, but Sasuke lifted Naruto up again.

"I'll bring him home," Sasuke said. "The Uchiha family doctor can take a look at him."

Shizune looked about to protest but Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder and when she looked at him, he shook his head. "Let Sasuke handle it. I think he may be the reason Naruto hasn't been taking care of himself properly." She fell silent and watched the two go.

Iruka and Kiba tried to stop Sasuke, but he ignored them. He placed Naruto into his car and drove straight home. He carried Naruto to his house down and gave it a kick. Mikoto opened the door and gasped.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Naruto fainted," Sasuke said. "Can you call our doctor?"

"Or course," Mikoto said. She ran off to the kitchen to make the phone call.

Sasuke covered Naruto with a blanket. Itachi came down and noticed Sasuke staring at Naruto. "Sasuke? What are you and Naruto doing here?"

"He fainted at school," Sasuke said getting tired of explaining.

"Shouldn't he see a doctor?" Itachi asked.

"I just called them," Mikoto said coming back into the room. "Itachi, can you stay here? I know you have to go to work, but I have to go meet Elenore."

"Sure," Itachi said pulling out his cell and dialing a number. "Father, I can't come in... A friend of Sasuke's collapsed... Mom asked me to stay..."

"Give me the phone," Mikoto ordered. Itachi hesitated but did as she said. "Fugaku? You will let Itachi stay home for Sasuke and Naruto. Understood? Good." She hung up and handed the cell back to Itachi with a smile on her face. Itachi shuddered. No one ever said no to Mikoto or they'd regret it. "Well, I have to get going. Oh, and give Sarah a call to cancel your date. Naruto is far more important." She left leaving the room to fall silent. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Itachi got it and brought in the Uchiha family doctor.

"What happened?" Kabuto asked (I decide to make him a good guy).

Sasuke sighed. He hated repeating himself. "Naruto fainted at school during a pop quiz."

"Alright," Kabuto said. He pulled out an IV bag and a retractable stand. He set the bag on the stand then pulled out a sterilized needle. Once the IV was hooked up, he check Naruto's pulse and blood pressure. "His blood pressure is low. He is also dehydrated and undernourished. The best thing to do is have him eat something. And make sure he eats it slowly. Eating too fast after not eating can cause problems and even death." He grabbed his stuff and left, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Itachi went and grabbed a glass of tomato juice for Sasuke. He handed it over to Sasuke. Sasuke took it, but didn't take a sip. He kept staring at Naruto. Itachi sighed. "There is nothing you can do until he awakes. Got rest. I'll get you when he's up."

"I can't," Sasuke said. "I don't want to leave his side."

"I know," Itachi said. "But sometimes, you have to."

Sasuke nodded then slowly stood up. "Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

'thinking'

**Chapter 10:**

Sasuke's phone rang a few hours later with a very pissed off Sarah on the other end. "Where are you? We were suppose to meet up an hour ago!"

"Something came up," Sasuke said.

"I don't care!" Sarah yelled. "Wait 'til I tell Daddy about this!"

"Sarah," Sasuke said sternly. "A... friend of mine...got hurt. I'm taking care of him."

"Does he matter more than me?" Sarah asked.

'Yes, he does,' Sasuke thought, but he said, "Of course not." Just then Itachi walked into the room. "I'll ask Itachi to take care of him. I'll be there in twenty."

"Fine," Sarah said. "Love you Sasuke!" She hang up.

Sasuke groaned. He turned to Itachi. "Itachi..."

"I know," Itachi said. "Go. I'll give you a call when he wakes up."

"Thanks Itachi," Sasuke grabbed his wallet and his keys.

"No problem," Itachi said. Sasuke smiled as he left. Itachi moved back to where Naruto was. Naruto was still asleep. Itachi was now worried that Naruto might not wake up. Deciding that something else had to be done, Itachi pulled out his cell. Just as he put in the first few numbers, a groan was heard from the bed. He looked up and saw the blonde's eyes flutter open.

"W-where am I?" Naruto stared at the ceiling then turned and looked at Itachi. "What happened?"

"You collapsed at school," Itachi said. He took a seat. "You haven't been eating."

"That's right," Naruto said. He tried to sit up, but a look from Itachi caused him to freeze.

"You aren't ready to get up," Itachi said. "You have to eat first."

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked. "Where is here anyway?"

"You are at the Uchiha Mansion," Itachi answered. "Sasuke brought you here."

"Why?" Naruto asked again.

"Because he cares about you," Itachi said.

"He cares about me?" Naruto repeated. "No. He only sees me as his toy."

"You're wrong," Itachi said. "You both are. My foolish little brother is an idiot. He needs to be more honest with himself." He looked at Naruto. "You both do." He stood back up. "I'm going to get you something to eat." He quickly left.

Naruto continued to lay down in silence. What Itachi said was going through his mind. 'Does Sasuke really care? But I thought I was just his toy.' He paused. 'But he could have anyone, so why me?'

Itachi walked into the room holding a plate of spaghetti. "I hope you like spaghetti."

"I do," Naruto said smiling. He took the plate from Itachi and began to eat.

"Make sure you eat slowly," Itachi said. "Sasuke would kill me if anything happened to you."

Naruto paused. He put down the fork. "You say that Sasuke cares about me. As a person? As a friend? Or... or something more?"

Itachi smiled. "That you will have to find out on your own."

"Do you know what is going on?" Naruto asked.

"I remember that you blackmailed him into having sex with you," Itachi said. Naruto blushed and nodded. "But I saw that DVD, so I know that stopped. I'm guessing Sasuke decided to blackmail you so the sex would start back up. Just a foolish way to go about this."

Naruto looked up at Itachi. "You say that as if Sasuke loves me." Itachi said nothing. "Itachi?"

"I just remembered something," Itachi said. "Excuse me." He ran out of the room. If he spent anymore time with Naruto, he was going to spill the beans. He pulled out his cell and sent Sasuke the long awaited text.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Gosh Sasuke," Sarah said, her arm around Sasuke's right one. "That movie was so good! I felt bad for the fiancé, but she found love in the end. Luckily we aren't like them, right Sasuke?"

"Right," Sasuke mumbled. The movie had gotten to him. It was like he was in the situation as the man in the movie. Only difference was that he was in love with a man not a woman.

"Let's go to dinner next," Sarah said pulling Sasuke along. Sasuke let himself be pulled, but he wasn't happy about it. He glared at everyone who stared at the pair. Sarah ended up pulling Sasuke to her favorite restaurant, a shop know for soybean soup and various sweets. This was the place Sasuke hated the most. He was forced to sit down at a booth that they could see the street outside.

A few minutes later, a waitress walked up to them. "Hi! My name is Pako. I'll be your waitress tonight. Do you know what you want?"

"I'm gonna have their soybean soup," Sarah said. "What about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the menu. Almost everything on the menu involved soybeans or something sweet. Only one thing grabbed his eyes. "Tomato Soup and a coke."

"I'll have a strawberry float with mine," Sarah said.

"Alright," Pako said. "I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." She walked off to the kitchen. Sasuke stared after her. She kind of reminded him of Naruto. Sasuke's mind drifted to Naruto. He hoped he was alright.

Sarah frowned. She didn't like Sasuke looking at other girls. "Sasuke, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Itachi and I are going out," Sasuke lied. There was no way he was going to be pulled into another date.

"Not fair," Sarah whined. "Itachi takes up too much of your time. I'm your fiancé. You should be hanging out with me more."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Here you go," Pako said. She placed both drinks down. She looked at Sasuke. "Sir, would you like some bread with your soup?"

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Ok," Pako said skipping off.

"I don't like her," Sarah said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "She'd flirting with you."

"No she isn't," Sasuke said.

"She totally is!" Sarah yelled. "How can you not see that?"

"You are seeing things," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Sarah whined. "How can you say that?"

"Is everything alright?" Pako asked coming over to them.

"No it isn't," Sarah said. "Stop flirting with my fiancé!"

"Miss, I wasn't flirting," Pako said holding her hands up in surrender. "Besides, he isn't my type."

"Are you calling Sasuke ugly?" Sarah was angry.

"N-no," Pako said.

"So you are flirting with him!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah," Sasuke tried.

"N-no," Pako said looking around. "Please miss, calm down."

"I am calm!" Sarah yelled. "You're just a waitress! What do you know?"

"Sarah," Sasuke said again. This time Sarah looked at him. "Leave the girl alone. She is our waitress, not my fiancé. You have that role."

"But she..." Sarah began.

"But nothing," Sasuke said. "Just be quiet. Pako."

"Yes Sir?" Pako asked.

"If our meal is ready, please go get it," Sasuke said.

"Right away Sir," Pako said. She ran off.

"Hmph," Sarah pouted. "You were too nice to her."

"Drop it," Sasuke ordered.

"H-here you go," Pako said putting their bowls down. "A-anything else?"

"No," Sarah said. Pako bowed and left. Sarah talked while she ate.

Sasuke ate in silence trying not to kill Sarah or at least make her shut up. His cell vibrated with a text and he read it. It stated that Naruto was awake and eating. Sasuke put down his spoon and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Sasuke?" Sarah asked. "What's wrong? Is the food not good?"

"My friend is awake," Sasuke said.

"So?" Sarah asked. "You are on a date with me. Your friend doesn't matter. Only I do."

"Friends and family are very important to me," Sasuke said. "if you are going to marry me, you need to learn that."

"You're right," Sarah said. "I'm sorry Sasuke. Just promise to keep next Saturday free."

"I'll try," Sasuke said. He left.

Sarah sat alone until Pako walked over to her. "Mr. Uchiha has paid for everything. He said if you wanted anything else, it is yours."

"Pako?" Sarah asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Miss?" Pako questioned.

"Do you think Sasuke and I make a good couple?" Sarah asked.

'No, you're a bitch,' Pako thought but said. "Yes." She smiled. She took out her phone and showed Sarah a picture of her boyfriend. "And happiness can be found in places you least expect."

"Your boyfriend is ugly," Sarah said.

Pako wanted to slap Sarah, but she didn't. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And if you truly love someone, that person will love you back. There is always someone out there for each person. Looks, money, family name, none of that matters. The only thing that does is the heart."

"Ok," Sarah said. She ordered an ice cream sundae hoping that would make her feel better. She was feeling down since she believed that Sasuke didn't love her (he doesn't).


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

"That's a good idea," Itachi said.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Itachi." A cough interupted their conversation. They turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto was telling me about this video game idea he has," Itachi answered. "It was a good idea."

"I see," Sasuke said. He was jealous of the closeness between Itachi and Naruto. "Aniki, I'd like to speak to Naruto alone please."

Itachi nodded and stood up. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't hurt him," he whispered then left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The boy watched as the raven took Itachi's seat. "I'm done."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"I won't be blackmailing you anymore," Sasuke said.

Naruto's hands tightened over the sheets in their grasp. "Delete the pictures then. I want to see you delete them all."

"Fine," Sasuke said. He moved closer to Naruto and held out his hand. "I'll let you delete them. Delete all of the pictures. I don't care." And Naruto did. He even deleted pictures of Sasuke and Itachi. Luckily, those pictures were on Sasuke's lap top. Unknown to Naruto, so were some pictures of him. Sasuke even had a photo album under his bed filled with pictures of his blond.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Get better," Sasuke said. "When you feel better, you can go home." Without another word, he left, leaving Naruto to think about the future.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke stood before his classmates reading his speech. As the student with the best grades, Sasuke was chosen to seen the seniors off. Some would go to college, others to work, or even both. Mikoto and Itachi watched Sasuke finish his speech. Fugaku was busy at work. Sasuke then returned to his seat, which happened to be next to a certain blond.

The principal stood up to give the ending speech. "And so we say good-bye to these students as the move on in life." The class stood up. "People of Konoha, I give you your graduated class of XX (you pick the year)." There were several cheers as the students tossed their caps into the air. Once the ceremony was over, Sasuke went to Itachi and Mikoto.

"I can't believe my little boy is so grown up," Mikoto cried.

"Mom," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. She then grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke could only hug back.

Itachi patted Sasuke on the back. "Well done. Sorry that dad isn't here."

"It's fine," Sasuke said.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Mikoto called. Naruto had been talking to Kiba. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto said blushing.

"Call me Mikoto darling," Mikoto said. Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke!" A yelled came followed by a glomping noise. Sarah's arms wrapped around one of Sasuke's. "School is finely over! That means we are getting married in a week!"

Naruto felt his heart break. After the blackmail was over, he and Sasuke had gotten close. They had become friends. And after everything, Naruto had fallen in love with Sasuke all over again.

Sasuke wasn't happy either. He was secretly in love with Naruto. But he couldn't get out of his marriage with Sarah. He hated himself for being so weak.

Mikoto frowned. She didn't like Sarah. In fact, she didn't want Sarah anywhere near her son. In her eyes, only one person could make Sasuke happy and that was not this brat. Mikoto knew that Sasuke was bi and she didn't care. If Sasuke was to marry a man, that would change anything. She would still love him. And Miokot hoped that Sasuke would chose Naruto as his bride instead of Sarah.

Itach knew what everyone was thinking. He knew Mikoto hated Sarah and that she wasn't the only one. None of the Uchihas, not even Fugaku, liked her. But they put up with her because of their business deal. Sarah only liked Sasuke. She didn't like her future mother-in-law probably because she could secretly feel Mikoto's hatred for her. Fugaku scared her, but she pretended that he didn't. The only one she couldn't pretend anything near was Itachi. Itachi saw through everything. He knew that all Sarah wanted as a good-looking husband with a lot of money. And that pissed Itachi off. So Itachi was thinking up several ways to get Sasuke and Naruto to admit their feelings for each other. Even some ideas of how to get Sarah ut of the way, popped up inside Itachi's brain. If anyone was ever able to go into his mind, they would literally die of fright. The evil things his mind came up with would make a grown man pee his pants. Everyone was lucky that they hadn't seen Itachi's evil smirk.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto trudged up the stairs. He was tired from working all day. To make matters worse, his boss fired him. Naruto had accidentally spilled coffee on the boss's wife. Even after he apologized, the wife yelled at him for several minutes. Naruto was forced to clean the entire café. Then, the boss lectured him only to give Naruto his last pay check. Naruto cashed it with a frown. The man hadn't given him enough to pay his rent. Naruto was already two weeks behind.

When Naruto got to his door, a white note could be seen on it. Naruto read the eviction notice with tears in his eyes. Naruto quickly took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning, Naruto tried to get in contact with Jiriya who was still traveling. But he couldn't. Naruto quickly packed knowing he only had a few days to find a place to live. He took out his phone and began to call all of his friends. But none of them had any room. Naruto was shocked that even Shikamaru turned him down.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Sasuke!" Itachi ran up the stairs and threw Sasuke's door open.

"What?" Sasuke asked taking off his headphones.

"It's Naruto!" Itachi said. "He's getting evicted!"

Sasuke sat up. "Why? Isn't his guardian paying for his place?"

"I heard the Naruto took over all payments," Itachi said.

"Dammit!" Sasuke punched his bed. Then he stood up. He walked down the stairs to find Mikoto in the kitchen. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey," Mikoto said. "What is it?"

"Can Naruto move in?" Sasuke asked. "He's getting evicted."

"Oh the poor boy!" Mikoto said. "You go get his right now! I'll call a mover to get his things right away!" She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed a number. Sasuke grabbed his keys and was out the door before the other person said hello.

Sasuke pulled into a spot and quickly moved up the stairs. He knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto opened it. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Move in with me," Sasuke said.

"Wha?" Naruto ws shocked. How had Sasuke known? "But your parents..."

"They don't mind," Sasuke said. "I have a section to myself now. And it has plenty of guest rooms. You will have your own room."

"That's..." Naruto paused. "I don't think I should. You are going to be married in three days. It wouldn't be right."

"Don't worry about her," Sasuke said. "Come live with me. My mom wants you to and so does Itachi. They think of you as part of the family."

Naruto's protests stopped. He thought for a minute. He had no other place to go. "Alright. I'll move in with you." He smiled and Sasuke couldn't help but return the smile. Naruto's heart stopped at the smile he finally got to see again. A knock on his door brought him back to reality. He opened the door to some movers.

"Mrs. Uchiha sent us," a mover said. "Please pack everything as fast as you can and we will move it."

Naruto looked ast Sasuke who just shrugged. "My mom moves fast." Naruto chuckled as he showed the movers his already packed things. Naruto blushed as his neighbors whispered about the rich boy and his poor blond friend.

The landlord stopped Naruto and told him to hand over last month's rent or else he'd call the police. Sasuke took out a few bills and handed them to the landlord who nearly pissed himself at the deathly glared said raven was giving him. Sasuke moved Naruto to his car and drove him to his new home. Naruto was always surprised at how big the Uchiha home was.

"Welcome to your new home," Sasuke said opening the door.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

A few days after Naruto moved in with the Uchihas, Sarah's father dropped off a marriage contract. But Sasuke refused to sign it. He didn't want to marry Sarah. Fugaku and Sasuke ended up having a fight. Itachi broke the fight by agreeing to make up a contract that would satisfy Sasuke. Sasuke refused to talk to Itachi for a couple of hours, but then he realized that he had to do something.

"I knew you'd come to me," Itachi said when Sasuke stopped in the doorway if his (Itachi's) room.

"I don't want to marry her," Sasuke said.

"I know," Itachi said. "But sometimes you need to do something you hate to also do something you like."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Here," Itachi held something up and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the papers and began to read them. At first, he smirked, but then it turned into a grin. "This is perfect."

"All you have to do is make sure they both sign it," Itachi said.

"Knowing them," Sasuke said. "They won't even read it. As for the lawyer, is your friend still practicing?"

"Yes," Itachi said. "I already called Yahiko. He'll be over tomorrow. Call Sarah and have her come over as well."

"Alright," Sasuke said. He pulled out his cell and sent Sarah a text. He wasn't in the mood to hear her voice. "Just add one more thing." Itachi nodded waiting for Sasuke to tell him what to add. "Children will be given the name Uchiha. Upon divorce, no matter how it is done, any children will remain in the custody of the Uchihas."

"That is cruel," Itachi said.

"For everything to work out," Sasuke began. "I have consummate the marriage. If Sarah is to conceive, then I have to cover everything."

"What about Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto is a man. He can't have children."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. How will you get Naruto to..."

"Don't worry about that," Sasuke interrupted. "I have everything planned."

"Then I'll add that rule and fix any mistakes," Itachi said. "There has to be no loopholes."

"Agreed," Sasuke said. He turned his back to Itachi. "In three days, we will be welcoming two Uchihas to the family." He left Itachi alone.

Itachi sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto. This will cause you pain, but it's for the both of you. You can hate me for doing this." He turned back to his laptop to finish the marriage agreement.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Why is he here?" Sarah asked. She was sitting across from Sasuke and Naruto. Yahiko sat next to her.

"He's the witness," Sasuke said.

"Fine," Sarah said. She grabbed the marriage contract. "Just promise me one thing." She looked up at Sasuke as she took hold of a pen. "Our wedding will be in three days, not any time later."

"Ok," Sasuke said.

Sarah smiled. "Thanks Sasuke!" She quickly signed the papers, not even reading anything past the first sentence.

Yahiko took the paper and handed them to Sasuke who pretended to read the contract. Sasuke signed then passed them to Naruto. Naruto didn't read any of the contract. His heart was breaking with every signature. Yahiko took the papers back. "Are you all sure about this?"

"Of course," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Sarah smiled. Naruto could only nod.

"Then with this," Yahiko signed his name. "The contract is sealed." He stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment with someone else."

"Thank you, Yahiko," Sasuke said smirking.

"No problem," Yahiko said continuing out the door. He got in his car and started it. But he didn't move. He stared at the Uchiha residence. 'Those two shouldn't have messed with Sasuke. I feel bad for them. They have no idea what they just did.' He finally drove away, regretting ever getting involved with the Uchihas.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto watched in silence as Sarah and Sasuke said their 'I do's.' Everyone soon moved the celebration to the Uchiha residence. Naruto followed knowing that he was going be drinking a lot tonight. He sat himself down away from Sarah's family. He also made sure Sasuke and Sarah were at least five feet away from him.

"You must be Naruto," a man said sitting next to Naruto. He had the same black hair and eyes of the Uchiha family. "Itachi told me all about you. I'm Shisui Uchiha, one of Sasuke's cousins and Itachi's childhood best friend. My father is Izuna, Fugaku's brother."

"I see," Naruto said taking a sip of beer.

"I understand you know," Shisui said. "Having the one you love marry another hurts. And watching it happen is even worse."

Naruto looked up at that. "Tell me about her."

"Her name was Aiko," Shisui said. "I met her in high school after we moved. She was getting ganged up on by a bunch of guys. Just as I went to go save her, she suddenly yelled something and charged at their leader. A few minutes later, they were all on their asses groaning. She then saw me and attacked. She thought I was with them. I managed to dodge and talk sense into her. We left those guys and went for some tea. We talked a bit and found out that we went to the same school. It was easy being friends. Only problem was that many people were after her. Aiko was not only beautiful, but very smart."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Shisui pointed to a woman standing next to a man who was clearly a member of the Uchiha family. "She met Inabi. Inabi is my older brother. She fell in love with him and they got married after our third year in college."

"Did you fight for her?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't," Shisui answered. "I was too afraid. If I had told her my feelings, I thought it would ruin our friendship. Especially if she rejected me. You see, with Uchihas, we tend to believe that we can have anything we want, whomever we want. And we will do anything to get it. The only ones we concede to are other Uchihas. So when Aiko told me her feelings were returned, I know it was over. Inabi would never give Aiko up. She belongs to him."

"That's not fair," Naruto said. "And Uchihas can treat others as things! We are people! We don't belong to anyone!"

"But you do," Shisui said. "Does your heart not belong to Sasuke? You love him do you not?"

Naruto blushed. "I do."

"Besides," Shisui said. "Things happen for a reason."

"Shisui," a voice called. Naruto and Shisui looked up to see a woman standing a few feet away from them. "I think we should go home. The children are probably missing us."

"Alright," Shisui said standing. "I'll meet you at the car."

"Ok," she smiled then bowed to Naruto before leaving.

"Hikari Uchiha," Shisui said in answer to Naruto silent question. "My wife. She was Aiko's roommate in college. On the night of Aiko's wedding, I slept with Hikari. She became pregnant with my first child. I took responsibility and have loved my wife ever since. If it wasn't for Aiko, I'd have never met Hikari. And their wedding pushed us together. We used either other to soften the blow of the wedding. See, Hikari was in love with Inabi. I married Hikari twice. The first time was a small wedding for the sake of our families. I asked to truly marry me a few years after she gave birth to my second child. We had grown to love each other. We found out that our feelings for Aiko and Inabi were nothing compared to our feelings for each other. That is the way first loves sometimes go. They open the door to our true loves."

"So you don't regret it anymore?" Naruto asked. "Not telling Aiko your feelings?"

"I still do," Shisui said. "But I think I had, it would have only gotten Hikari and I closer sooner. Fate has a funny way of doing things." He smiled and said good-bye before leaving the party. He met Hikari in the car.

"Was that Naruto?" Hikari asked.

"Yes," Shisui said.

"When will he tell Sasuke of his feelings?" Hikari asked.

Shisui smirked. "Soon." The returned home to their four children.

Shisui's story struck a chord in Naruto. The boy drank more and faster. He didn't know what to do. Itachi saw that Naruto was getting drunk and went to stop him, but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Don't," Sasuke whispered so only Itachi could hear. He then turned to his father. "Dad, I think Sarah and I are tired. It has been a long day. Besides," he grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her into him. "We have something we must be getting to." Sarah blushed.

Fugaku coughed. "I understand. This party has gone on for a long time." Sarah's parents nodded in agreement.

"Good night honey," Sarah's mother said kissing her forehead.

"Night sweety," Sarah's dad said doing the same thing. The two walked hand-in-hand to their limo. Fugaku and Mikoto gave their good-byes to their guests as the left. Then they retired to their room.

"Good night Sasuke," Itachi said. "Sarah." Itachi walked over to Naruto who was passed out on the couch. He shook his head then lifted Naruto up. "I'll bring him to his room."

Sasuke nodded even though he wanted to be the one to carry Naruto. Instead, he turned to Sarah. There was something important he had to do. He took Sarah's hand and brought her through the door of their room (remember: Sasuke and Naruto live in a building off of the Uchiha's main home. Sarah is now living with them. Itachi lives in his own building on the other side of the main house). He didn't wait to strip. Sarah did the same. They were going to consummate their marriage. Sasuke wanted to get this over with. He move quickly and had Sarah on the bed under him in seconds.

"Sasuke," Sarah said. "I love you."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. There was no way he was going to return those feelings. A sad look flashed in Sarah's eyes, but vanished as they began to move.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke closed the door softly behind him. He didn't want to wake Sarah up. He move quickly and silently to Naruto's room. This time, he didn't care if Naruto woke up. But Naruto didn't. Sasuke went straight to the bed and pulled the covers off of the blond. Naruto shivered and opened his eyes. "Sasuke?" Sasuke said nothing as he pinned the younger boy to the bed. Naruto opened his mouth to ask Sasuke what he was doing, but it only gave Sasuke a chance to push his tongue into his (Naruto's) mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke deepened the kiss further. Sasuke pulled back and licked his lips, savoring Naruto's taste. Naruto panted under Sasuke. He blushed as he noticed that Sasuke was naked. Sasuke's erection stood proudly. Naruto gulped as Sasuke moved a hand to were Naruto's shirt met his pants. Sasuke slipped the hand through the shirt to Naruto's stomach, pulling the shirt with it. "S-sasuke? W-what are you d-doing?" His words were slurred a bit from drinking so much.

"Taking what's mine," Sasuke said. He leaned down and kissed Naruto again. Naruto was lost in the haze of drunkenness and lust. He kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke felt encouraged to continue. He quickly removed Naruto's shirt then went straight for Naruto's pants. The blond didn't struggle and soon his pants and boxers were somewhere on the floor. Sasuke reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. "It has been a month since we last had sex. I'm going to stretch you so it doesn't hurt." Naruto nodded not really understanding what Sasuke was saying. He let out a yelp as Sasuke pushed in a finger. Sasuke kissed away the tears in Naruto's eyes. "Don't worry. It will get better." He moved the finger around then added a second one. He began to scissor them, brushing over Naruto's prostate. Sasuke added a third finger, targeting Naruto's sweat-spot.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned. If his room hadn't been sound proof, Sarah would have been woken up by his voice. Sasuke kept moving the fingers until he deemed Naruto ready. Naruto whined at the loss of the fingers.

"Naruto," Sasuke smiled as he pushed himself inside. Naruto screamed out in pleasure. Sasuke stopped to let Naruto adjust. When Naruto pushed back on Sasuke, Sasuke began to move. "Naruto." He called out Naruto's name as sped up.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke hit his prostate over and over. Minutes later, Naruto called out Sasuke's name as he came. Sasuke followed, cumming inside of Naruto. Seconds later, Naruto's snoring filled the room. Sasuke pulled out and rolled to Naruto's side. He once more opened the draw of the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of strong Sake. It was half full. He took a sip then tossed the bottle to the ground. It didn't break since it was made of a strong plastic. Sasuke took Naruto into his arms. He smiled at the beautiful sight of the sleeping blond.

"I love you," Sasuke said before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Naruto woke up feeling warmer than usual. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then he looked down next to him. He gasped. "S-sasuke?" His hand went to his head as it began to pound. He groaned as he remembered that he had gotten drunk. But that still didn't answer his question. 'Why is Sasuke here?' Naruto looked to the floor and saw a bottle of Sake on the floor. He moved to get out of bed only to fall to his knees. 'Ow!' He grimaced as he felt a slight pain in his backside. 'Wha? What is going on?' Looking down he blushed. He was naked. He turned back to Sasuke who was still asleep. Naruto stretched out a hand and lifted the sheets up slightly. Then he dropped them back down, his face reddening. Sasuke was also naked. That was when Naruto put everything together. Naruto had been brought to his room while he had been sleeping. After awhile, Sasuke had come into the room to check on him, but he too had a bit too much to drink. And somehow, the two of them slept together. The cum dripping down his legs only prove this to Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's sleeping face. He knew that what they did last night was wrong. Sasuke was a married man. But Naruto couldn't help his feelings. His love for Sasuke threw caution out the window. Naruto moved back onto the bed. He leaned down and gave a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips. He chuckled as Sasuke didn't even flinch. But all good things have to come to an end. Naruto raised a hand and shook Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke."

"Hm," Sasuke mumbled. He blinked as he sat up. "Naruto?" He stared at the blond and silently cursed. He wanted to wake up before Naruto and make them breakfast. "What is it?"

"We did something bad," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked. He looked around and noticed that Naruto was still naked. He smirked. "Trying to hint at something are we?"

Naruto blushed and grabbed for the sheets, revealing Sasuke's naked body for anyone to see. Naruto threw the sheets back on Sasuke then grabbed a pillow to cover himself up. Sasuke chuckled. "It's not funny Teme!"

"It is," Sasuke said. "Since you awoke before me, you had to know that you were naked. So tell me, why didn't you get dressed before waking me up?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He hadn't even thought about doing that. "N-nevermind that. Tell me! What are you doing in my bed without clothes?"

"I think you know what happened," Sasuke said. "We had sex last night."

Naruto sputtered. "T-that... oh no! Sasuke, you're married! Even if we were drunk, it was still wrong!"

"Calm down Dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"Just be quiet. Sarah has no idea about this. So you don't have to say anything."

"I should move out."

"No!" Sasuke couldn't help but yell. He didn't want Naruto to leave his side. He sighed. "Naruto, we can't lie to ourselves. We had sex, and we can't just forget that it happened. What is that last thing you remember?"

"Shisui left with his wife," Naruto said. "And I kept drinking."

"Why did you drink so much?"

"I..." Naruto paused. "N-none of your business!"

"Hn."

"What about you? What do you remember?"

"I consummated my marriage. Then I drank a bit of Sake."

Naruto felt a bang in his heart. 'So Sasuke slept with Sarah, then drank, and slept with me?' He looked to the bottle. 'Why did he drink?' "Why did you drink?"

"I don't remember." It was a lie, but Naruto didn't see through it.

Naruto looked down at his hands. "You should leave. Sarah is probably looking for you."

Sasuke frowned. "You're mad at me."

Naruto's gaze found Sasuke's. "No, it's not like that. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I..." Naruto swallowed. "You're married."

"You've said that before." Sasuke stood up, the sheets falling onto the bed. Naruto blushed. Sasuke pretended to look around. "Where are my clothes?"

Naruto also looked around. He leaned too far backwards and fell off the bed. "Ouch!"

"You alright?" Sasuke helped Naruto stand.

"Y-yeah." Naruto blushed. Sasuke was too close. "Y-you can borrow my bathrobe." He went straight for his closet, pulled out an orange bathrobe and tossed it at Sasuke. Then he quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of boxes. He turned back to Sasuke and almost laughed. Since Naruto was smaller than Sasuke, the bathrobe didn't really fit. Sasuke had to make it loose at the top so it showed off his chest. You could see the skin of his legs up to just below his knees. Finally, Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a loud laugh. "S-sorry. I c-can't... help it."

Sasuke chuckled. "It can't be helped. You are smaller than me. In more ways than one."

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke!"

"Hn." He smirked.

Naruto smiled. Things were back to normal. He could move on this way. Sasuke walked out of the room and went to his. Sarah was in the room next door. He wanted his own room so that he could be alone whenever he wanted. He got dressed then went down stairs. Sarah was already setting the table.

"Oh, good," she said. "I thought you left or something."

"I was just in the room next door," Sasuke said.

"Ok," Sarah said. "I made you breakfast just in case you were at Itachi's or your parents'."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto chose that instant to come into the kitchen. "What is he doing here?"

"He lives here," Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke!" Sarah whined. "He isn't even family. Shouldn't you have asked be if the loser could live here?"

Sasuke glared at Sarah. "This is on Uchiha ground. What I say goes. Just because we got married means nothing. I can always just force you out of here. No one will stop me."

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "It's fine. She's right. I don't belong here. I'll move out."

"Where will you go?" Sasuke asked. He knew what he was saying was cruel. "You don't have any family around here. The only one you have is traveling around the world and hasn't contacted you in years. And you friends turned you done once, what makes you think they wouldn't again? Living on the streets isn't a good idea either. Unless you want to starve to death if the heat doesn't kill you first. You may even die of thirst. Face it Dobe, you have no where else to go."

Naruto's fists were clenched. "So what? I may not have a family or friends I can rely on, but at least I'm not a cold-hearted bastard like you!" He turned and ran to his room.

"Shit!" Sasuke ran after the blond leaving Sarah alone. When he got to Naruto's room, Naruto was packing a bag. "What are you doing?"

"Packing," Naruto said. "There was one person I hadn't asked. I don't think Sai would mind letting me stay for a few days."

Sasuke grabbed the blond's hand to stop her. "There's no way I'm letting you go to Sai's." He pulled Naruto to his feet then tossed him onto his bed. Sasuke pinned him down. "You can't leave! You are mine!" Sasuke pushed Naruto down and got up. He walked to the door and turned back. "Don't ever think about leaving this house." He slammed the door behind him.

Naruto didn't move. He just stared at the ceiling. He thought about Sasuke's words. 'What did he mean? Does Sasuke love me?' He sat up. 'If Sasuke loves me, then why did he marry Sarah?' His eyes widened. 'Does he not know how I feel? Itachi didn't tell him?' Naruto got to his feet and walked down the hall. He heard a raised voice. It was Sasuke's.

"If you have a problem with it, leave," Sasuke said.

"No!" Sarah yelled back. "I'll let him stay, but I want you to sleep in the same room with me! I don't want you sleeping in a different room."

"I shall sleep where I want," Sasuke said. He slammed his bedroom door behind him.

"You're so stubborn!" Sarah yelled kicking the door. "Fine! Wait 'til Daddy hears about this!" She slammed her bedroom door. Naruto decided to leave the couple alone.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke slept in Naruto's room again, but this time, it wasn't after sex. He simply snuck into the blond's room and bed. Naruto awoke with the raven's arms around him. Naruto sighed as he got into the shower. He was confused about Sasuke's actions. Naruto turned off the water and stepped out, securing a towel around his waist. He made his way back to his room, but he made one mistake. Since he was afraid Sasuke would walk in on him if he showered in the bathroom off his room, he had taken his shower down stairs. And Sarah had reached the bottom step right when Naruto did. She let out a scream.

Sasuke had awoke to an empty bed and went looking for Naruto he had opened Naruto's bedroom door when Sarah screamed. Thinking it was a robber or something, he ran down the stairs only to find Sarah screaming at a half-naked Naruto. Sasuke licked his lips at the enticing sight. Sarah kept yelling at the scared blond.

"Will you two be quiet already?" Sasuke ordered more than asked.

Sarah turned to Sasuke. "This sick little freak is walking around in only a towel!" She pointed to Naruto. "Such a waste of space shouldn't even be here!"

"You are wasting my time," Sasuke said. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Sasuke!" Sarah stomped her feet. "Why are you acting this way? I'm your wife! We should be spending time together since we just got married! What about our honeymoon?"

"Go on it alone," Sasuke said. He walked away.

"Sasuke!" Sarah whined running after the raven. Naruto looked after the two for a few seconds than returned to his room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

For the third time, Sasuke snuck into Naruto's room, but he left the door unlocked. He climbed on top of the blond and quickly stripped him. Naruto could smell the alcohol on Sasuke's breathe. He knew it was wrong to let Sasuke do this, but he wanted it. His body craved Sasuke's. So he gave in and let Sasuke take charge. Several minutes later, Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name as he came. Sasuke grunted as he came inside of Naruto. Neither noticed Sarah at the door, a hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

The next day, Sasuke went to help Itachi at work. Naruto tried to hide in his room to avoid Sarah. But Sarah wanted to confront him. She waited in the kitchen until the blond got hungry. Naruto saw Sarah and tried to run off but she grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk," she said. Naruto gulped, not liking the way she said that. Sarah led Naruto to the couch. She checked the time, knowing that Sasuke was going to be home soon. Naruto was hoping that it would be sooner than they both thought. "I saw what happened last night." Naruto's eye widened. "How long have you been blackmailing Sasuke into sleeping with you?" Naruto wanted to tell her that he would never do that, but he had. Even if it was awhile ago. Naruto had blackmailed Sasuke for only a month and a half. Sasuke blackmailed Naruto longer than Naruto had blackmailed him. "Well?"

So Naruto chose a different way to approach this. "What makes you think I'm blackmailing Sasuke?"

"Because Sasuke isn't gay!" Sarah raised her voice. "He would never sleep with you unless you held something over him! And I want you to stop!"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm not blackmailing Sasuke."

"You're lying!" Sarah yelled.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. "I could hear you from outside."

"He dares to call you gay!" Sarah said. Naruto felt himself sink into the coach. He was too afraid to hear Sasuke's rejection.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not gay."

"See?" Sarah said mockingly to Naruto.

"I'm bi," Sasuke said.

"W-what?" Sarah asked.

"I said I'm bi," Sasuke repeated crossing his arms. "Got a problem with that?"

"But Sasuke," Sarah whined. "Why would you even think about sleeping with a man when you have me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Can't help the way I feel."

"So you aren't being blackmailed?" Sarah asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Blackmail? By who?"

Sarah pointed to Naruto. "Him of course! I saw you having sex with him!"

"Oh," Sasuke said. "I don't see the problem."

"Problem?" Sarah yelled. "Of course there's a problem! I'm your wife. Sleeping with that loser is adultery!"

"It isn't adultery," Sasuke said.

"How could it not be?" Sarah questioned.

Sasuke smirked. He walked over to a shelf and pulled down a folder. Inside was a copy of the marriage contract. He held it up. "This says it isn't."

"What do you mean?" Sarah was confused. Naruto looked like he also had no clue what Sasuke meant.

Sasuke sighed and began to read the contract. (feel free to skip ahead since the next part is quite boring, but necessary. The end of the contract reading will be indicated with a -0#=~=#0-.) "'This is a contract for binding Sasuke Uchiha in marriage to Sarah Hamelton. Upon the signing of this contract, all rules apply to the people involved. As agreed, this is a contract between three people, the main couple and the witness.'" Sasuke paused. "In other words, the wedding may have been just us, but the marriage is between the three of us."

"What?" Sarah shouted.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "There's more. 'This agreement can only be achieved if all three sign this and if the marriage is consummated.'"

Sarah looked at Sasuke in horror. "You slept with him after me?"

"I did," Sasuke said. He turned back to the contract. "'To fulfill the agreement, a set of rules have been made and are listed below.

1. Sasuke Uchiha is allowed to bed Naruto Uzumaki whenever he wants and it will not be considered adultery.

2. If Sarah Hamelton asks for a divorce, everything belonging to the couple including their companies, goes to Sasuke.

3. Uchiha Corp stays with the Uchihas no matter what.

4. If harm comes to Naruto Uzumaki by the Sarah Hamelton's hand weither personally done or hired help, it will be as if Sarah Hamelton asked for a divorce. Same goes for Sarah Hameltons family or friends.

5. With the death of either Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki, everything goes to the survivor of the 2. In the case both die, everything goes to Itachi Uchiha or living Uchiha (by blood).

6. Sarah Hamelton will only get her company back if there is no living Uchiha left or if Sasuke asks for a divorce.

7. Sarah Hamelton has the right to have as many partners as she wants.

8. Children will be given the name Uchiha. Upon divorce, no matter how it is done, any children will remain in the custody of the Uchihas.'" He ignored the rest of the rules.

Sasuke flipped to the next page. "'For clarity, Sarah Hamelton will not married to Naruto Uzumaki. She will only married to Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki will be married to Sasuke Uchiha only. Naruto Uzumaki will receive all rights to the Uchiha name as owner of half of everything. Sarah Hamelton will, by signing this, agree to hand over all rights to Hamelton Corp to the Uchiha Family. As stated on the previous page, [insert rules two, five, and six], the handling of Hamelton Corp will be by Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki unless something changes. In case that no divorce is filed, upon the deaths of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Corp goes to a live relative and Hamelton Corp goes to Yahiko Pein (he doesn't have a last name so I gave him this one). If there is no living relative, everything will go to the person dictated in the will of either Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki depending on who out-lives the other.'"

Sasuke looked up at the other two in the room before reading the last bit of the contract. "'After the marriage, Naruto Uzumaki's last name will become Uchiha. Sarah's last name will remain as Hamelton. There is no need to get a marriage licence since this document is proof of the marriage. However, a marriage licence will be issued upon signing of this contract.'" Sasuke held up the contract on its last page. It had four signatures, Sasuke's, Sarah's, Naruto's, and Yahiko's. He also held up what looked like two marriage licences. One stating that Sarah is married to Sasuke and the other stating that Naruto is married to Sasuke as well.

-0#=~=#0-

"No!" Sarah yelled. "This wasn't how it was suppose to be!"

Naruto looked shocked and confused. Sasuke was expressionless, but Naruto knew that he was proud of himself. "I think this is a valuable lesson," Sasuke said. "Read everything before you sign anything."

"You knew I wouldn't bother reading all of it," Sarah accused. "That neither of us would."

Sasuke smirked. "I wasn't the only one who knew. Itachi could tell based on your personalities." He looked at Sarah. "And you trust me too much."

"I-I'm going to talk to my daddy and out lawyer," Sarah said grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "I'm going to find a loophole."

Sasuke stood up, grabbed Naruto's wrist, and moved towards the stairs. "You go do that." He pulled Naruto up the stairs. Naruto looked back at Sarah.

"Hmph," Sarah stopped her foot then left, slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke pushed the door of his room open and shove Naruto down on the bed. He quickly stripped the blond. As he undid his own pants, Sasuke saw a look of anger on Naruto's face.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was going to admit his feeling, but something held him back. He threw his clothes to the floor and grabbed the bottle of lube. "Didn't you hear?" He lifted up Naruto's legs. "For all intense purposes you are my wife." He shoved two lubed fingers into Naruto's hole. "In other words, you are mine." Sasuke removed the fingers and slammed himself inside Naruto. The house was soon filled with Naruto's screams of pain and pleasure.

* * *

><p>If you didn't hate Sasuke before, I bet you hate him now. There were several more rules to the contract, but they weren't that important. Rule #9 however, will show up in a later chapter.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

Naruto ran away. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from his life, from the pain of a love that was destroying him. Sarah had yet to return to Sasuke's. Sasuke was enjoying his time with Naruto. But Naruto wasn't having fun. He wanted his freedom back. He wanted to see his friends and meet new people. Sasuke wasn't letting him do that. And so, Naruto kept running. That is, until he literally ran into someone.

"Naruto?" that someone asked.

Naruto looked up and gasped. Standing before him was someone he knew quite well. The red-head stood a little teller than Naruto, but not by much. He was pale with green eyes. Around his eyes was black eyeliner. On his forehead was a tattoo that read 'Love' in Japanese. The boy was dressed in black pants, a brown t-shirt, and a black jacket. Black fingerless gloves were one his hands. Naruto knew that on the back of the boy's jacket was the symbol of Suna. Naruto smiled at the boy. "Hello Gaara."

"Hey," Gaara said. Gaara wasn't one to talk. He was a bit like Sasuke in that he was rich, good-looking, and quiet. Gaara was also openly gay.

"Long time no see," Naruto said. "What are you doing here?" Gaara didn't usually come out this far in Konoha. He may have gone to high school here, but Gaara was originally from Suna. Naruto knew Gaara from when he too lived in Suna. Naruto moved to Konoha when he was eleven. Gaara moved to Konoha three years after Naruto. He left his two siblings behind in Suna.

"Temari," Gaara said. "See wanted to come here."

"Hey Gaara," another voice called. Naruto turned to see Gaara's brother Kankuro walking towards them he had his face in a comic book. He too wore that black Suna jacket. He had black pants and a black and red shirt on. "They have this cool comic store... oh. Naruto! How have ya been?"

"Good," Naruto said. "And you?"

"Sadly, still single," Kankuro said. "Unlike Temari."

"Temari's dating someone?" Naruto asked. "Who's the unlucky man?"

"Some kid named Shikamaru Nara," Kankuro said.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow! Small world." Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Shika's a friend of mine."

"Poor guy," Kankuro said. "You should have warned him against psycho blondes. Ow!" Someone had hit him on the back of his head. He turned towards the source of his pain. "Temari! Dammit! That hurt."

"Good!" Temari said. Her hand was on her hip. She was wearing a purple dress with white around the hem.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "Seeing you in a dress is wierd. But man do you look pretty."

Temari blushed. "Thank you. I'm going on a date today. I hope he likes how I look."

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "Shika will like it. He may not say anything though."

"You know Shika?" Temari asked.

"He's a friend of mine," Naruto said.

"Small world," Temari said.

"That's what I said!" Naruto grinned.

"Blondes think alike," Kankuro said. "If you even call that thinking. Dammit!" Temari had hit him again. "Quit hitting me woman!"

"Then shut it," Temari said. "God, why did I even let you come with me? Well, you are not coming with me and Shika on a date."

"No problem," Kankuro said. "I wouldn't want to see my sister make kissy faces at some kid. Ow! Ouch!" This time, Temari hit him twice. "Ok, ok! I'll be quiet."

"Good," Temari said.

Gaara just shook his head. "Temari. It's one."

"Shit!" Temari cursed. "I have to meet Shika in a half hour. It was nice seeing you Naruto!" Temari ran off leaving her brothers and Naruto behind.

"Well, I'm going back to that comic store," Kankuro said. He waved a goodbye and walked away.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged. "Want to hang out with me? It's been a long time. I bet you have a lot of stuff to tell me. I have to fill you in on what has happened to me since I move here." He grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the park.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke looked everywhere for Naruto, but couldn't find him. He notified Itachi about Naruto's disappearance and Itachi told him to look at places Naruto would normally go to. That led Sasuke to a park. He knew the blond like nature. He looked around, but all he saw were couples. Soon, Sasuke reached the other end of the park. Kids were running around, parents keeping an eye on them. A red-head was sitting next to a cute blond. There were a few girls with a lot of shopping bags talking to each other. Wait! Sasuke turned his eyes back to the redhead and the blond. He looked closer at the pair. It was Naruto and some guy Sasuke didn't know. Rage filled Sasuke's body and mind. He stomped over to the pair.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto looked up and flinched. He didn't think Sasuke would find him so soon. Then again, he had ran away over eight hours ago.

"S-sasuke," Naruto stuttered. "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Sasuke said his anger clearly apparent. "Get up. We are going home. Naruto hesitated. He didn't want to go, but he knew that it would piss Sasuke off if he refused. Naruto stood, but a hand stopped him from moving away.

"You don't have to go with him," Gaara said.

Sasuke slapped Gaara's hand away. "Don't touch him." He glared at the redhead.

"Gaara, it's fine," Naruto said. He raised his hands up in surrender. "We'll talk again some other day." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away. Naruto only smiled as he waved goodbye to Gaara. Sasuke pushed Naruto into his car and slammed the door shut. He sat in the driver's seat and peeled away a bit above the speed limit. He rushed home, Naruto silent at his side. Once the reached the house, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him into his house. Ignoring Naruto's mumbles of pain, Sasuke tossed the blond onto his bed.

"Did you think I'd let you get away?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "I was just..."

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "You will be punished." He walked over to his dresser and bent down to open the bottom draw. Naruto sat in silence wondering if he could make it to the door before Sasuke once more caught his attention.

"No," Naruto said. He saw the hand cuffs in Sasuke's hands. There was no way he'd let Sasuke use them. He lunged for the door, but a hand hit him in his stomach. He fell to his knees clenching his stomach.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and put a cuff around it. Pushing the blond on the bed, Sasuke cuffed Naruto's other hand through his bed post. "You have to be punished." He repeated those words making Naruto flinch. Sasuke went back to the draw and pulled out a box. He returned to the blond's side and opened the box. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the content. Inside the box was a dildo, a blindfold, and a cock ring. Naruto began to struggle, but Sasuke managed to blindfold the blond.

"S-stop!" Naruto cried. He continued to struggle. He was afraid of what Sasuke was gonna do next.

"No," Sasuke said. He removed Naruto's pants and boxers. Then he lifted up Naruto's ass. Spreading some lube on the dildo, Sasuke brought it to Naruto's hole. Naruto begged Sasuke not to, but Sasuke pushed it into him.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed out. "P-please. S-stop." Tears ran down his cheek.

Sasuke kissed the tears away. "I can't." He moved a hand to Naruto's limp dick and started stroking it to life. Once it was fully hard, Sasuke but the cock ring on. It would prevent Naruto from cumming. He stood up and sat on the floor, hit back against the door. He watched as the blond moaned and withered around on the bed, trying to find some form of release. Sasuke increased the speed of the vibrator.

An hour later, Naruto's blindfold was damp with tears. Blood dripped down Naruto's legs. Sasuke sat besides the now sleeping Naruto. He has passed out just a few seconds before. While Naruto had the dildo in him, Sasuke had gotten hard. Naruto soon begged Sasuke to stop again. This time, Sasuke did stop. He removed the dildo and tossed it to the floor. But the sight of Naruto's wet and ready entrance called for Sasuke's hard cock. Sasuke flipped Naruto over then pushed himself inside Naruto, tearing the last bit of resistance Naruto had into nothing. Sasuke had opened something inside of Naruto, causing him to bleed. But Sasuke kept going. When Sasuke removed the cock ring, Naruto screamed out, coming all over his stomach and the bed. Sasuke pounded into the blond, until he finally came. The blond had fallen asleep just before Sasuke came. Sasuke pulled out and lay beside Naruto. Naruto was still hand cuffed to the bed. Sasuke wasn't letting Naruto go any time soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Reminder: Sasuke blackmail has been over for awhile. Everything that's happening now has been due to the marriage contract.

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

Naruto could no longer stand. Sasuke had taken that ability away from Naruto. Too much sex and Naruto being unable to get up caused his legs to hurt so much that he couldn't walk on them. Sasuke had to carry Naruto to and from the bathroom. The only good thing was that Sasuke took care of him. He bathed the blond and feed him. Naruto stopped fighting and let Sasuke do anything he wanted. He also stopped talking. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would be punished again.

Sasuke was called out by Itachi who needed his help with work. Sasuke spent the day there instead of with Naruto. But Naruto had a problem. He had to go to the bathroom. Naruto stood up on shaky legs and stumbled forward. He kept his hands on the wall, to keep him from falling. Naruto reached the bathroom and entered. The tiled floor was cold and sent a shook through Naruto making him slip. His head slammed against the tub. Naruto blinked as his vision began to darken. Giving up, Naruto lost consciousness.

Sasuke got home earlier than he thought which made him happy. He couldn't wait to see Naruto. When he walked into his room, a frown grew on his face. Naruto wasn't in his bed. He saw the bathroom door slightly open and cautiously walked over to it. Opening the door, he was welcomed by a terrifying sight. He ran to Naruto's side calling the boy's name over and over. He took out his phone and dialed a number. Minutes later, an out-of-breathe Kabuto entered the bathroom. He checked Naruto over ignoring the marks of bondage on Naruto's wrists.

"He's fine," Kabuto said standing up. "He's just unconscious." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. ":But, I noticed that his legs aren't good. Something is making his legs useless. If it continues, he won't ever walk again." Sasuke knew that Kabuto had an idea of what was going on. "You have to stop whatever is causing this. Sasuke, it isn't good for him. And it isn't good for you." Sasuke remained silent. Kabuto sighed as he grabbed his briefcase. "I'll leave some medicine for him, but he needs rest. Let him sleep." Kabuto left the room, making sure to leave some medicine on Sasuke's dresser.

Sasuke heard Kabuto's car leave the driveway. He turned his attention to Naruto and lifted the boy up. He laid him down on his bed. Sasuke brushed a piece of hair out of Naruto's eyes. He looked at the boy sadly. Sasuke grabbed his desk chair and sit in it facing the blond. He took hold of Naruto's hand. It reminded him of the time Naruto had fainted back in school. Sadness washed over Sasuke. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he finally realized what he had done. Sasuke began to cry loudly.

Itachi had gotten a call from Kabuto. He (Kabuto) had been concerned about Naruto and took it upon himself to get some help. Itachi rushed to Sasuke's and went straight to the younger raven's room. Sasuke was still sitting at Naruto's side crying. Itachi picked up Sasuke and brought him to Naruto's room. Sasuke looked up at Itachi with dead eyes. Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, what happened?"

"He tried to leave," Sasuke said.

"Tell me everything," Itachi ordered. And so Sasuke did. Itachi slapped Sasuke across the face. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Sasuke said.

"No, you weren't," Itachi said. "You need to start thinking about Naruto's feelings." Sasuke lowered his gaze. Itachi was right. "For now, sleep. I'll look after Naruto." Sasuke nodded and pulled the sheets over his body. He wanted to sleep away the pain. Itachi turned off the light, leaving the boy alone. Sasuke let himself cry some more as he fell asleep. Itachi went down stairs and got something to eat. He put the leftovers in the fridge knowing that Sasuke and Naruto would be hungry when they awoke.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto awoke feeling a lot better. It had been three days since the bathroom incident. Sasuke and Naruto no longer slept together. Itachi decided to stay with the two, watching over them. Naruto finally regained the use of his legs. He walked into the bathroom, not falling this time. Once he was done, he looked into the mirror. His reflection showed a boy who had gone through the ringer. He didn't like that look.

Naruto tried to smile, but it was too fake and tiring to hold up. His appearance was ugly. He knew he should take a shower, but it sickened him to even think about getting naked. What would happen if Sasuke found him without clothes on? Naruto was afraid of Sasuke. And he didn't like it. he hated being afraid of anyone. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He raised a fist and punched the mirror, breaking it. Naruto watched the blood fall in a trance. A piece of glass hit his toe. Naruto picked it up inspecting it. He then took it to his wrist and cut a small line. Blood began to appear through the line. Again, Naruto watched the blood entranced.

Itachi heard the noise and ran into the bathroom. He saw Naruto's bleeding hand and wrist. He shook his head. "Naruto. let me see your hand." Naruto looked up at Itachi with empty eyes. A Sasuke with the same look flashed through Itachi's mind. He led the blond back to his bed. Itachi cleaned up the wounds and bandaged them. He knew Sasuke was going to be mad about this, but he had to let him know. Once Naruto was back to bed, Itachi made the call.

Sasuke came running home. "What happened?" He was asking Itachi.

"Naruto punched a mirror," Itachi said. "I bandaged up his wounds, so he's fine now. But... Sasuke, he... he tried to kill himself." Sasuke's eyes widened. Sasuke fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He let out a cry and began to shake. He didn't want to lose Naruto. "Though I could be wrong. If Naruto really wanted to kill himself, he would have cut himself differently. It looked like he was hypnotized by the blood. I'm afraid that he is going to do it again. But this time, I may not get to him in time."

"N-no," Sasuke cried. "I can't lose him!"

"You have to let him go," Itachi said.

"I can't," Sasuke said.

"You have to," Itachi repeated.

"I can't!" Sasuke raised his voice. "I can't let Naruto go!"

"Why?" Itachi asked. He could feel Naruto's presence. He was shocked that Sasuke couldn't. "Why can't you?"

"Because I love him," Sasuke said.

CRASH! Something had fallen to the ground and the brothers turned to see Naruto with a broken glass of water at his feet. "You love me?"

"N-naruto," Sasuke began.

"You love me?" Naruto asked again. Then he began to laugh. "What the hell do you know about love? After everything you've done, you have the gal to say you love me? Are you stupid?"

Sasuke gulped. He hadn't pictured this as the way to tell Naruto of his feelings. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You're sorry?" Naruto yelled. "You're sorry? Bull shit! You shouldn't have done this! Why? Why are yo doing this to me?"

"Because I was scared!" Sasuke yelled back. Naruto fell silent. "My father wanted me to marry a girl I could never love. I only wanted you. But how could I even tell that? You hate me. And I can't blame you." He paused. "It's too late."

"Too late?" Itachi asked. "What's too late?"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said shaking his head. "These feelings don't matter. The one thing I didn't want to do, I did. I made you hate me. And no matter how much I regret it, it is too late to go back." He looked at Naruto, tears rolling down his face. "I'll get the marriage agreement voided. Y-you can leave whenever you chose. I... I won't stop you." He turned and ran out the door. He ran to the park and sat down on a bench, his head in his hands as he cried quietly.

Naruto stood still, looking after Sasuke. He was conflicted. Part of him wanted to run after Sasuke and hug him. The other part wanted nothing more to do with Sasuke. "How long?" He looked at Itachi. "How long has he loved me?"

Itachi sighed. "He mentioned something about your school trip."

Naruto froze. His mind replayed everything that happened on that trip. From walking in on Sasuke to Sarah coming for sex with Sasuke and to their time in the shower after mud wrestling. Sasuke had apologized. And Naruto, Naruto had just laughed it off. Depression washed over Naruto. Sasuke had already had feelings for Naruto back then and Naruto had just laughed the incident off. Without thinking any more about it, Naruto ran after Sasuke.

Itachi watched the blond go. He smiled. "I hope everything works out, Sasuke, Naruto."

* * *

><p>I bet most of you are thinking "Finally!" There is still 6 more chapters left!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

Naruto found Sasuke sitting on the bench under the tree in the middle of the park. It was late so no one else there. He walked up to Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke tensed before relaxing. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, eyes wide. "No, I'm the one that is sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "All of this is my fault. I blackmailed you into sleeping with me. If I hadn't done that, we wouldn't be here now."

"What I did was worse," Sasuke said. "I followed a friend's advice and blackmailed you back."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes.

"The truth is, I have been in love with you for a long time," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "H-how long?"

"Since I was twelve," Naruto said. "Eight months ago I rented a DVD to masturbate to. When I paused it, I saw your face. It made me realize that I wanted to be the one you had sex with. So I took pictures of you. Then I blackmailed you into doing what I wanted." He sat down next to Sasuke and looked up at the moon. "Then Sarah showed up. She kissed you and it made me depressed since you never kissed me even during sex. So I gave you that request to make love to me then to kiss me. The blackmail came to an end. I tried to put my feelings behind me, but I couldn't. When Sarah came to the hotel room during our class trip, it hurt. I was awake the entire time."

"Then I went and raped you in the showers of that mud wrestling place," Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed. "It wasn't rape. I could have fought back, but I didn't. I still love you and I wanted it. When you told me it was a mistake, it broke my heart."

"I felt the same way when you told me that accidents happened," Sasuke admitted. "I had fallen in love with you sometime during the blackmail, but I only noticed it when you left be in that shower."

"Sorry," Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I did something stupid. I listened to my friend Suigetsu."

"The one that got kicked out of school?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. "He told me to get you back by blackmailing you. Well, sort of. He said 'an eye for an eye' and so I took pictures of you."

"You took those pictures? I thought someone else did!"

"No, I did. I didn't want anyone else to see you naked. I blackmailed you right back hoping that you'd fall for me. But I saw you hanging out with your friends. You were so happy. I got jealous. Uchihas are naturally possessive. I let that get to me. Oh, and I also threatened Sai to stay away from you."

"Why'd you do that?"

"He tried to kiss you. That day that I saw you in the courtyard at school he leaned down to kiss you, but I came out and stopped him. It scared me when you fainted. I thought I lost you. I ended the blackmail, but my heart was breaking. I had to get married to someone I didn't love. I couldn't stand up to my father. So I went to Itachi. He wrote up that marriage contract. I had him add that bit about children though I knew Sarah wouldn't get pregnant when the one I wanted was you."

"That day when you married Sarah, Shusui talked to me. He knew from Itachi that I was in love with you. He told me that things happen for a reason. I believe that all of this has led us to be together."

"How can you still love me? After all that I have done?"

"The past cannot be changed, forgotten, edited or erased; it can only be accepted." Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. "'Let someone love you just the way you are – as flawed as you might be, as unattractive as you sometimes feel, and as unaccomplished as you think you are. To believe that you must hide all the parts of you that are broken, out of fear that someone else is incapable of loving what is less than perfect, is to believe that sunlight is incapable of entering a broken window and illuminating a dark room.' It is a quote I read somewhere. Sasuke, I want you to let me love you."

Sasuke smiled. "Alright." The two leaned into each other, slowly moving towards their goals. There lips touched sending pleasant shivers through out their bodies. Deciding to let the other dominate the kiss, Sasuke opened his mouth letting Naruto's tongue enter. Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's submissive action and moved his tongue around the cavern, tasting Sasuke. He finally pulled Sasuke's tongue into his own mouth, letting Sasuke taste him. They moaned at the feeling. Soon, they had to pull away to catch their breaths. "Naruto," Sasuke looked into beautiful blue eyes that were no longer empty. "I love you."

Naruto's smile was the best one Sasuke had ever seen. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The past quote is by Wiz Kahlifa. The sunlight love quote is by Marc Hack.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

"Welcome back," Itachi said opening the door to the couple. The two walked in, basking in the warmth of the room. "I put the heat on since it is getting so cold. Winter is almost here."

"But first is fall," Naruto said.

"Naruto's birthday is in three days," Sasuke said.

"I know," Itachi smiled. "I already have things planned. I hope you don't mind about having a party Naruto. It isn't everyday that someone turns eighteen."

"I'm pretty sure someone in the world turns eighteen today, tomorrow, and the next day," Sasuke said.

"Oh be quiet," Itachi said. "Foolish little brother, you should be happy. Naruto will finally be an adult and be fully legal. Well, he's still not suppose to drink, but oh well!"

'Shit,' was all the Sasuke thought. Naruto had been seventeen while all of this had gone down. That meant Sasuke really did rape Naruto, and no matter what the blond said, the law would find it to be illegal.

"Sasuke," Naruto called reading Sasuke's mind. "You've only been eighteen for two months. We've been married for three."

A lightbulb went off in Sasuke's mind. That meant the consummation was fully legal. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't like hurting Naruto and he promised to never do so again. He smirked. "Married for three months, eh? So you accept it?"

Naruto blushed. "Of course. It has been my dream to marry you." Sasuke's smirk grew. He leaned down and kissed the blond.

"I'm glad everything has worked out," Itachi said interrupting them. "I know that you are probably hungry." Naruto's stomach rumbled proving Itachi right. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto blushed. Itachi led the way to the kitchen. There were three plates on the counter ready to be eaten. Naruto began to devour his as Itachi and Sasuke slowly ate theirs. "Naruto, there's something I have to tell you."

Naruto put down his fork and looked at Itachi. Sasuke did the same.

"I'm sure Sasuke told you that I was the one who wrote the marriage contract?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. "Well, there's something else you need to know. Sasuke didn't know I did this." Itachi didn't want Sasuke to get blamed for something he had no knowledge of. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I've know that you two have been in love with each other since the time you came over to work on a project. I heard you two going at it." Naruto blushed while Sasuke couldn't look into Itachi's eyes. "And I wanted you two to be happy. So I did somethings behind your backs." He paused, taking a bit of his food. "I made Dad have Sarah come here to see how far she could push you. I used her to make Naruto jealous and to show Sasuke what he could be stuck with."

Sasuke dropped his fork onto his plate. "You made Sarah come here?"

"Yes," Itachi said. "Though, only earlier. Father was going to have her come after your class trip, but I had her come before it. I realized I made a slight mistake when Naruto stopped coming over. That's when I knew that the blackmail was over. Plus, Sasuke, you confided in me that you wanted Naruto. You probably don't remember since you came home drunk. I think it was the night after you went to hang out with Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin."

Sasuke nodded. He remembered going out with them. Suigetsu had told Sasuke that he was dating Karin. And Jugo mentioned a girlfriend. Sasuke had been depressed that he wasn't with someone.

"When the field trip came up, I bribed Kakashi with two tickets to see Icha Icha Paradise in theatres," Itachi said. "So that he would put you two into a room together. I also made sure that the shower was sound proof along with the rest of the room."

"So that's why I didn't hear Sasuke in the shower!" Naruto exclaimed. "I walked in on him and..." Naruto blushed.

"That's what I wanted to happen," Itachi said. "I planned on making you realize that you were still in love with Sasuke. But there was something I forgot about. Sarah threw herself at Sasuke, who had to give in to keep her happy as well as her family and our father. I should have made it so Sarah wouldn't have been able to go on that trip. But when Sasuke came home, all fired up to win your heart, I let that regret go. When Sasuke told me everything, I offered him my help, but he turned it down. He wanted to win your heart on his own. But something happened."

"Sarah stopped me from talking to Naruto," Sasuke said. "Then Sai tried to kiss him."

"Jealous make one ugly," Itachi said. "But on an Uchiha, it is far worse. Out possessive nature kicks in. All caution is thrown out the window."

"I went out drinking again," Sasuke said. "Suigetsu told me to get Naruto back by blackmailing him."

"And I knew what you were doing," Itachi said. "I found the album."

"Album?" Naruto asked. "What album?"

"The secret album Sasuke has of you under his bed," Itachi said ignoring Sasuke's panicked look. "Quite the provocative pictures. Must be what Sasuke's dreams were filled with." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Doing laundry almost everyday gives certain things away." Naruto and Sasuke blushed. "Plus, I saw Sasuke's phone. It was not a good idea to have it as his scene saver. I was the one who sent it to his email then erased it from his phone."

"So that's why it was missing," Sasuke said. "I love that photo."

"Yes, a naked and ravaged Naruto turns you on," Itachi said bluntly. "We get it." Again, Naruto blushed. Sasuke just looked ready to punch Itachi. Itachi ignored the threatening aura Sasuke was putting out. "Then Sasuke got jealous of you hanging out with your friends. You see, I have an inside source. Shikamaru is quite the genius." Naruto's eyes widened. "He knew about everything including Sasuke's feelings. I was going to sit back and let things flow when father suddenly brought up that Sasuke was going to marry Sarah within a month."

"I talked to dad about how Itachi is gay and that gay marriage was allowed," Sasuke said. "But dad just refused to listen."

"Mom told me about it," Itachi said. "Dad hates that fact that I'm gay. If he was to find out that his other son also loved a man, thing would be bad. I didn't want you to suffer by hiding how you felt. So I encouraged you to keep going."

"Then I fainted," Naruto said.

"Yes, and then you fainted," Itachi said. "Mom saw how desperate Sasuke was. I told mom that Sasuke was in love with you. She instantly came onto our side. With her, even dad wouldn't, couldn't refuse to acknowledged your relationship. Dad had a huge influence over Sasuke's actions. That is why Sasuke agreed to go on that date with Sarah. Plus the movie you two saw should have reminded him of your situation. I mean, a girl falling in love with a man who already had a fiance. Sounds familiar right?"

Sasuke wanted to smack himself. He did pay attention to the movie. He should have gotten some advice, but didn't use it. He knew that the girl ended up with the man of her dreams and his fiancé even had a happy ending. But Sasuke hadn't even though about using the movie as a guide to his own love live.

"But then Sasuke stopped blackmailing you," Itachi said. "I wasn't sure if he was giving up or not. You two graduated less than a month later. While mom and I were congratulating you, Sarah came over announcing that the wedding was in a week. I noticed that you two still had feelings for each other. So I did something to get you closer. I paid the landlord to have you evicted, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes watered. He had lost his home because of Itachi not because of himself. Sasuke looked at Itachi with anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Itachi put Naruto through that.

"I also paid off you friends to not let you stay with them," Itachi said. "Shikamaru of course picked up on my planned and agreed to it without taking any money. I wanted you to come to us, but I made Sasuke go to you instead. Mom was all on board with having you stay with us."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Itachi had planned pretty much everything that had happened. It was if Itachi could see the future and that he used his visions to help Sasuke and Naruto get to where they were. Sasuke knew there was more and decided to open his mouth.

"I went to you after I refused to sign that marriage contract," Sasuke said.

"And I made a new one," Itachi said. "One that only Naruto could break without any repercussions.."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke both asked dumbly.

"In the contract, it said that if Sarah asked for a divorce, she'd lose everything," Itachi said. "But is Sasuke asked for the divorce, he'd lose ownership of Hamelton Corp. Also, rule number nine stated that is Sasuke asked for the divorce, he was willingly giving up any ownership of Uchiha Corp. However, nothing was said about Naruto asking for a divorce."

"The loop-hole," Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded. "There is always one. You just need to find it."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You never read that rule out loud."

"Didn't want to," Sasuke said. "Because I didn't even think about asking for a divorce."

"What would have happened if I did ask for a divorce?" Naruto asked.

"Hamelton Corp would go back to Sarah, Uchiha Corp would be half mine and half Sasuke's, and..." Itachi smirked. "You would be the new owner of this house. It would only be fair that you got something out of this marriage."

"Is there a way to make it so that Sarah is no longer married to Sasuke, but so that Sasuke and I are still married?" Naruto asked, not sure if he worded that question correctly. Sasuke smiled at the fact Naruto still wanted to be married to him.

"It can be annulled," Itachi said. "If all three are in agreement you have until..." Itachi looked at the calendar. "The day after Naruto's birthday around three in the afternoon. With it annulled, you can officially marry Sasuke."

Naruto smiled. He wanted to hurry up and get it annulled so that he could have Sasuke to himself. Uzumakis were almost as possessive as Uchihas. "Then we need to find Sarah."

"Already have," Itachi said. "She should arrive tomorrow morning in a huff with notice of the loop-hole. Make sure she agrees to the annulment. If she doesn't, Sasuke you will have to make a choice. Divorce Sarah and lose Uchiha Corp, but continue with your relationship with Naruto. Or, keep things as they are and make three people miserable."

"If Sarah doesn't agree to the annulment, I'll ask for the divorce," Sasuke said. He looked at Naruto. "I can always asked you to marrying me again." The two hugged and kissed.

Itachi excused himself as he headed to his temporary room. He sat on his bed and sighed. He had lied to Sasuke and Naruto again. Because the three (Sasuke, Naruto, and Sarah) had gotten married while under the age of eighteen (Sarah's birthday was two weeks into their marriage, not that Sasuke actually celebrated it), they had four years to annul the marriage, from Naruto's eighteenth birthday to his twenty-second one. But Itachi didn't want them to know that. He wanted Sasuke to get Sarah to agree to the annulment to save the three of them from further hurt.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

Sarah did exactly what Itachi predicted. She stormed into the house yelling and screaming about Naruto asking for a divorce. Itachi had to calm her down before she threatened Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto watched Itachi get Sarah to sit down. Sasuke and Naruto moved to quickly take the couch opposite Sarah.

Itachi stood. "We have come to an agreement," he said. "If you agree with us, then we can solve our problem the day after Naruto turns eighteen."

"What is it?" Sarah crossed her arms.

"Annulment of the marriage," Itachi said. "If the three of you agree to annul the marriage, it can be done."

"And what if I don't agree?" Sarah asked.

"Then I'll make you miserable," Itachi said. "And I'm sure Sasuke would help me."

Naruto looked at Itachi confused. Sasuke already agreed that if Sarah didn't want the annulment, he'd divorce her. So why was Itachi threatening her?

"Fine," Sarah said. "I want this marriage over with." She turned to Sasuke. "But don't think you will get away with this. You dared to go against the Hameltons. We will wipe Uchiha Corp's existence off the map." She stood up, swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Go ahead and try," Itachi said. "We Uchiha will easily out maneuver Hamelton Corp." Sarah glared at Itachi. "And don't forget to come here in three days around noon."

"I get it!" Sarah yelled. She walked to the door and opened it. "I will have my revenge." She slammed the door behind her.

Itachi sighed. "That went well."

"Why did you threaten her?" Sasuke asked.

"Just to make sure she'd do it," Itachi said. "I told you once before, I'm willing to do anything for you."

Naruto smiled. He was glad that Sarah agreed about the annulment. Now they just had to get it done. Itachi spent a few hours explaining to Sasuke and Naruto what was going to happen. They had to listen to Yahiko when they went to court. It would take a bit of time, but once the annulment is done, Sasuke and Naruto will be allowed to marry. Now the only problem was Fugaku Uchiha.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"What the hell do you mean you are getting the marriage annulled?" Fugaku yelled.

"It means that it will be as if the marriage never happened," Itachi said.

"I know what it means, Itachi," Fugaku spat. "I'm questioning the sanity of my youngest son."

"We are in agreement to get it annulled," Sasuke said. "We got married too early."

"What do you think this is going to do with the Hamelton and Uchiha Corps?" Fugaku asked. "Are you so selfish that you'd ruin everything?"

"Dammit!" Sasuke slammed his fist down on the table. "Can't you see that I'm not happy with Sarah? And Sarah isn't happy with me."

"Of course she isn't," Fugaku said. "You have been a good husband. You didn't even go on your honeymoon."

"I don't love Sarah!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"You will learn to love her," Fugaku said.

"No I won't," Sasuke said. "Besides, I love someone else." He squeezed Naruto's hand under the table.

"Who?" Fugaku asked. "That pink-haired girl? The blond?"

"No," Sasuke said. "There is something I have to tell you. Father, I'm bi."

"Bi?" Fugaku asked. "What does that mean?"

"I find both genders appealing," Sasuke said. "In other words, I am attractive to both women and men."

"What!?" Fugaku stood. "My sons are not gay! There are no gay Uchihas!"

"I'm gay," Itachi said holding up a hand. "You have to get over the fact that your sons love men."

"But you said you were bi," Fugaku said looking at Sasuke. "Then you can still love Sarah."

"I hate her!" Sasuke said. "The only one in our family that likes her is you!"

Fugaku looked taken aback. He looked at Itachi who nodded his agreement to Sasuke words. He then looked at his wife. She remained silent. "Mikoto, is that true?"

"Yes," Mikoto said. "I don't like her. She is a spoiled brat. Naruto here would be a better match for Sasuke." Naruto had just taken a sip of his cola and began to cough. He blushed as eyes fell on him.

"You want Sasuke to be gay?" Fugaku asked.

"As long as Sasuke is happy, I don't care," Mikoto said. "Besides, I know my son. I've known for a long time that he found men attractive. And Naruto is his type." Naruto reddened. Sasuke and Itachi just smirked.

"But if Sasuke marries a man, we won't have any grandchildren," Fugaku said.

"I'd love to have grandchildren," Mikoto said. "But the happiness of my children is far more important. And if you can't see that, feel free to sleep on the couch from now on." She stood up to put her dish away.

Fugaku gasped and followed after Mikoto. "Wait! I accept them! Don't make me sleep on the couch."

Itachi chuckled. His father was childish. He saw that Sasuke's jaw had hit the floor. This caused him to flat out laugh. "Dad loves mom. Only she can make his act differently. He doesn't want the love of his life to be mad at him."

"It was so unlike him that I was surprised," Sasuke said.

"I can't believe Mikoto-san," Naruto said. "She wants Sasuke and I to get together. It was as if she knew we loved each other."

"I have a feeling that she does know," Sasuke said. "I'm just glad she's on our side."

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked. "Fugaku-san was right. I can't give you any children."

"It's fine," Sasuke said. "We can always adopt. Besides," he smirked and got closer to Naruto. "It doesn't hurt to try." He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up with him.

"What?" Naruto squeaked.

"Lets go home and try to make babies," Sasuke said. Naruto blushed as he followed Sasuke back to their house.

Itachi looked after them with a smile on his face. "I'm glad little brother. You have finally found happiness." He stood up and pulled out his phone to read a text message. He sighed as he re-read the text for the hundredth time. "Looks like I'm the foolish one."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

"Happy birthday!" Naruto's friends yelled as Naruto blew out the candles on his cake. The cake was marble with orange vanilla frosting. It said 'Happy 18th Naruto' on it. Mikoto grabbed the cake and began to cut it, serving it to everyone. She made sure that Naruto, Kiba, and Choji got bigger slices. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara took smaller slices. Sakura, Ino, and Shirai refused to eat any of the cake, saying they were on a diet. Rin happily accepted her piece. She was a big fan of marble cake. Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, and Lee took their regular sized slices and sat at the large table in the middle of the Uchiha dinning room. Fugaku was busy at work.

Once they were done, everyone gathered in the living room. Two tables were set up in the room. One had unopened presents on it. The other had nothing on it. Naruto was handed a bag and opened the card. It was full of scratch tickets. Naruto thanked Sakura as he began to open up the rest of her present. It was a book on art. Naruto laughed as he unwrapped the same exact card and book from Ino. Even the scratch tickets were the same type. Itachi had to kick them out when Shirai also gave him the same things since the three began to fight. Rin shook her head at her friends antics then handed Naruto her gift. It was also a book, but this one was one photography.

"Wow!" Naruto smiled. "How did you know I liked photography?"

"I overheard you talking about it with Kiba," Rin said. "Also," she reached back over to another package on the unopened present table and handed it to Naruto. "That's from Hiro. He couldn't come today."

Naruto quickly opened it. It was a photo album. His smile widened. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Rin said smiling back at the blond.

"This is from us," Kankuro said. "Temari, Gaara, and I bought it for you." It was the newest game system. Naruto hugged each of them even Gaara who flinched but hugged back.

"Shika heard about it from Temari," Kiba said. "So the three of use pitched in and got you some games." He handed Naruto a big box. "We each got you two games. I got the shooting games, Shika got the driving ones, and Shino got the fighting ones." Naruto also hugged them.

Choji handed Naruto a larger bow. "I know you'll love it."

It was ramen, a lot of ramen. Naruto let of a cry of thanks before glomping the other. Choji chuckled as he fell onto the couch. Sasuke shot the blond a glare, silently telling him to stop hugging people. Naruto pulled back and smiled at Sasuke before thanking Choji again.

"Hinata picked it out," Neji said. It was a rectangular box. Everyone knew it was some form of clothing.

Naruto opened it and pulled out an orange shirt with red flames at the hem. Sasuke and Itachi smirked at the back. Naruto raised an eyebrow before turning it over. He blushed. On the back was the Uchiha Family Symbol. Mikoto giggled as Naruto quickly put the shirt away.

"This one Tenten picked out," Neji said. Again, it had to be some type of clothing.

Naruto pulled out a long black robe. On the back was the Uzumaki swirl. Naruto hugged it before putting it away. Sasuke was busy picturing Naruto wearing the red and orange shirt. When he glanced at the robe, his mind shifted to a Naruto who was wearing only the robe. He licked his lips before Neji's voice broke through his daydream.

"And this one is from me," Neji said. This box was different. Naruto opened it but quickly closed it with a blush. He glared at Neji. Neji just shrugged it off.

"What is it?" Kiba asked. "I didn't see."

"It's nothing," Naruto said trying to hide it.

"Come on!" Kiba said. "Let me see!" He tried to grab it from Naruto, but the blond held on tight to the box. A tug-a-war started and soon, the box fell out of both hands as the two fell to the floor.

Itachi had grabbed it from the shorter two boys. He opened it and chuckled. "Good choise." Neji had a smug look on his face. Naruto blushed as Itachi showed what it was off. It was fox ears, a collar, and a fox tail on the end of a dildo. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh my," Mikoto said, also blushing. The others just gasped. Naruto finally got the box back and put it on the table of opened gifts. On the unopened gift table was one present. "This is from our family," Mikoto said. She handed the bag to Naruto.

Naruto opened it and nearly cried. It was a camera, and not a cheep one. Tears were on the edge of Naruto's eyes. "T-thank you."

"No problem, dear," Mikoto said. The rest of the party was spent like any other, playing games. When it finally got dark, Naruto was saying good-bye to all of his friends. Sasuke said good-bye to Neji. Mikoto and Itachi began to clean up. When Naruto and Sasuke offered to help, Mikoto told them to just go back to their house. They didn't argue.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke sat on the bed waiting for Naruto to get out of the shower. He had a box in his hands. He couldn't wait to give Naruto his birthday gift. Laying down, Sasuke smiled. He was finally happy. Fugaku willingly let the marriage annulment slide and on top of it accepted Sasuke for loving Naruto. His thoughts were interrupted when a fully dressed Naruto walked into the room.

"I had a great day today," Naruto said. "Thank you."

"Thank Itachi," Sasuke said standing up. "And Mom. They planned it."

"I can't believe that Sakura, Ino, and Shirai all got me the same book," Naruto laughed.

"What are you gonna do with the extra copies?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm gonna give one to Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. "And the other I'll put in your library. That way if something happens to one copy, I'll have the other."

"That's a good idea," Sasuke said.

"So what are you hiding?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. He showed Naruto the velvet box he had. It was a small rectangular box. Naruto's first guess was a ring, but the box was too big for that. Sasuke opened it and Naruto's eyes widened. It was a necklace with an aquamarine gem and two silver beads, with one on each side.

"This is..." Naruto began.

"I found it at that pawn store," Sasuke said. "I knew it was some special to you and when you had to pawn it, it had to have been the hardest thing you've ever done."

Tears rolled down Naruto's eyes. "H-how?"

"Shikamaru told me about it," Sasuke said. "I went to several pawn stores around until I realized that it had to be in Suna. So I went there and found it."

Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke who fell back onto the bed. He hugged the raven, crying. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're welcome."

Naruto pulled back. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed Naruto. He pulled the blond against his chest. Naruto soon fell asleep, exhausted from the day. Sasuke smiled down at the blond. He grabbed the velvet box and removed the necklace. With swift movement, the necklace was clasped around Naruto's neck, hitting his chest above his heart. Sasuke put the empty box away. Then he cuddled the younger boy, glad that he made the blond so happy.

* * *

><p>The necklace is the one Tsunade gives Naruto in the series. In this story Naruto had to pawn the necklace in order to pay for his schooling. He wasn't able to get a job that paid enough for him to go to school, eat, and pay rent. Jiraiya hadn't sent Naruto enough money for all three either.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

Sasuke, Sarah, and Naruto sat before a judge ready to get their marriage annulled. Yahiko was beside them, stating their case. Once he was done, he took a seat wait to see what the judge was gonna say.

"So let me get this straight," the judge said. "You three signed a contract stating that you three where to marry each other?"

"No," Sasuke said. "Sarah and Naruto were to marry me, but they would not be married to each other."

"I see," the judge said. "That is a bizarre and unprecidented marriage. I'm guessing things didn't work out."

"I don't love Sarah," Sasuke admitted. "I only love Naruto."

"And what are your feelings in this Mrs. Hamelton?" the judge asked.

"I loved Sasuke," Sarah answered honestly. "But this pushed me away. I no longer want him." This part was half of a lie, but the judge didn't say anything.

"And you Mr. Uzumaki?" the judge asked.

"I have been and always will be in love with Sasuke," Naruto said smiling.

"Then I'll accept you request," the judge said. "Your marriage is annulled. Damn, this case was easier than I thought." She put her feet up. "Get out!" Only Yahiko stayed behind to talk to their judge. Sasuke shook his head. Judge Anko was a crazy person. But at least things went well. He looked at Naruto. He couldn't wait to marry the blond.

"I'm going back to America," Sarah announced suddenly. "Daddy said he had someone he wanted me to meet. See ya Sasuke!" She waved before getting into her limo.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before stretching out his hands. "I'm glad that's over!"

"Me too," Sasuke said.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "Let's got get some ramen!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Ok." The two walked to Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's. What Naruto didn't know was that Itachi had predicted that this was were they would go after their court day. Sasuke thanked Itachi silently at being so smart. The owner saw the two and instantly remembered what he had to do. Naruto ordered miso ramen while Sasuke ordered Ichiraku's new ramen, tomato flavored. It was a special created just for the Uchiha. A familiar waitress walked over to them.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Pako and I'll be your waitress."

"You work here too?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh!" Pako said recognizing Sasuke. "Hello again." She looked at Naruto. "Not with that girl from that time?"

"No," Sasuke said. "We got our marriage annulled."

"Oh thank god," Pako said. "That girl was mean."

Sasuke chuckled. "Too true."

"So who is this good-looking boy?" Pako pointed to Naruto.

"My boyfriend," Sasuke said.

"Ah!" Pako nodded. "Makes sense."

"Huh?" both Naruto and Sasuke asked.

"Well, when I saw you at Makano's it seemed like something was wrong," Pako said. "That girl didn't suit you, but that wasn't all. I could tell that you were either gay of bi, probably bi. And the blond gives off an 'I'm gay' vibe." She then realized what she had said. "Not that I'm against gays. My brother is actually gay."

Naruto was still red from the 'I'm gay' vibes comment. Sasuke just nodded. Neither had realized that others could guess their relationship so easily.

"But that may just be me," Pako said. "I've always been able to tell who's straight, gay, or bi. My brother said I had a gaydar." She shrugged. "Anyway, what would you like to drink?"

"Orange soda please," Naruto happily said.

"Cola," Sasuke said.

"Ok," Pako said. "And your ramen should be done by now. I'll go get it." Pako quickly went and grabbed the two bowls. She put them down then went back to get the drinks. Sasuke always thought it was weird that they ordered their food before even sitting and ordered the drinks afterward. It was out of order, but nobody seemed to care, so Sasuke ignored it. After Pako put down the drinks she turned to Sasuke and winked at him. Sasuke smirked. That was the cue to let him know that things were going as planned.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A half an hour later, Naruto was finished with his sixteenth bowl. Sasuke only ate two and at a much slower pace. Sasuke drink was almost gone. He looked at Naruto's and noticed this his was pretty much done as well. Sasuke drank the last of his drink before getting up. "Ready to go?" he asked Naruto.

"One second," Naruto said. He began to sip up the last of his orange soda when something got caught at the end of the straw. With a raised eyebrow, the blond pulled on the straw and gasped. On the end of the straw with a ring. The ring was gold with a silver strip down the middle. A blue stone, much like Naruto's eyes, was in the middle of the ring. On the inside of the gem was the Uchiha Symbol. Naruto instantly turned to Sasuke, his eyes widening.

Sasuke was kneeling down on one knee. "Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

The eyes of everyone in Ichiraku's were on Naruto. Naruto's eyes watered as he jumped into Sasuke's arms. "Yes. Oh god yes! I'll marry you!" Sasuke smiled as the blond kissed him. The people around them clapped and cheered. Naruto blushed as he returned to his seat. He looked at the ring again before letting Sasuke put it on his ring finger. Naruto beamed as Sasuke paid for their meal. The smiled never feel from Naruto's face as the returned home. Sasuke was then given special treatment.

* * *

><p>Only one more chapter to go. Kind of sad to see this story coming to an end.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

This is the last Chapter of Love-Mailed. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded... husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Sasuke said.

"And do you, Naruto Uzumaki take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded... husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Naruto said.

"Then by the power invested in me," the priest announced. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

"Wife?" Naruto squawked. "Bride? I'm a..." Naruto was shut up by Sasuke's lips on him. Naruto smiled and kissed back. Cheers broke out from the onlookers. Sasuke guided his bride down the aisle and to their limo. The driver drove them to the reception hall.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke glared as Mikoto flipped through the baby pictures of the groom. He hated his baby pictures. His wife kept cooing at every picture. Sasuke sighed. When Mikoto finally sat down, he was glad that it was over. But then he saw Itachi take the stage. He groaned, thinking that he wasn't gonna like whatever his brother had planned.

"Now for pictures of the bride," Itachi said. This brightened Sasuke up right away. Tears instantly filled Naruto's eyes. It had been a long time since he had seen pictures of himself with his parents. After their deaths, Naruto hid his album. And when the fire happened, he thought all was lost. He wondered where Itachi got the pictures. The pictures continued from when Naruto was a baby all the way up 'til his eighteenth birthday, just as the had for Sasuke. Soon, the pictures came to an end and Itachi stepped off the stage. Suigetsu and Shikamaru took the stage next. Suigetsu had been Sasuke's best man, while Shikamaru had been Naruto's.

"I've known Sasuke for a long time," Suigetsu said. "And he has never been as happy as he has been since he met Naruto. The two have been through a lot and I'm glad to see them still together. And man do I have to say that I'm amazed someone actually wanted to marry the emo kid." Sasuke glared at Suigetsu as Naruto laughed. "He can be one hell of a bastard, but he also has a good side, if you look deep enough. Anyway, to Sasuke and Naruto." The onlookers repeated "to Sasuke and Naruto." Suigetsu handed the mike to Shikamaru.

"Naruto is stupid," Shikamaru said causing Naruto to frown. "He can't cook anything besides ramen and eggs. Sometimes he even burns those." Some laughed before Shikamaru continued. "He may have a lot of faults, but he has a big heart." Everyone nodded in agreement. "And the center of his heart is Sasuke. This speech has been too troublesome to write, so let's just say, to Naruto and Sasuke." The crowd shrugged before repeating "to Naruto and Sasuke." The two got off the stage.

"Remind me to kill Shikamaru later," Naruto said.

"Ditto," Sasuke said.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke and Naruto opened gift after gift thanking the giver. Itachi handed Sasuke a DVD in a case with no title on it. A note was attached to it:

Thought you'd like to see what started it all.

-Itachi

Confused, Sasuke put it down before opening another gift. Naruto get looked at the DVD with a questioning look. He shrugged as he too moved to open the next gift. Neither noticed Itachi grabbing it and putting it in Sasuke's suitcase.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke began to take out his clothes to put away. Naruto was doing the same. The two were now on their honeymoon. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he found the DVD Itachi had given them among his things. Naruto looked over to see what caused Sasuke to pause and saw the DVD. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before shrugging. Sasuke went to the DVD player and put in. Moans and gasps soon filled the room. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight.

Naruto blushed. The DVD had been the same porn video he had used to blackmail Sasuke. He quickly grabbed the remote from Sasuke and turned it off. His face was still red.

Sasuke blinked. Then he glared. "Damn Itachi," he cursed. "I sware I'm going to castrate him!"

Naruto grinned as an idea came to his mind. He walked over to his things and pulled out his camera. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored him, too busy threatening to kill his brother.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked poking Sasuke's arm.

"What?" Sasuke was still angry.

"I know what will make you feel better," Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his wife. Naruto held up the camera. "We can make a video of our own." Sasuke smirked. He picked up Naruto bridal style and moved to their bed.

"I think that's the second best idea you've ever had," Sasuke said.

"What was the first?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled. "Marrying me."

And so, the new couple did just as Naruto suggested, though, their movie turned out to be much longer.

* * *

><p>Sorry about not ending it with a lemon. If I added anymore lemons, this story would have turned sour.<p>

If you laughed at that, you are my new best friend.

Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it!

Also, if you do want me to write a sequel about Itachi's story, let me know or I won't write it.


End file.
